Benefits of a Tragedy
by GleekShip
Summary: Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt ran through the rain.

_No._

The mud splashed up onto his jeans.

_Not again._

He didn't care.

_Why?_

It began to rain harder.

_Oh god why?_

Kurt looked to the sky and let the rain fall.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

He looked across the area and spotted a willow tree.

_I can't do this again._

The world was filled with a bright light for a second.

_Help me._

A rumble in the distance.

_Please god._

Kurt reached the willow tree. It was dry underneath. There was also only one gravestone.

"Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt sat down in the dry grass. He placed his hand on the cool marble.

"Hey mom. I can just hear you asking me to tell you what's wrong? And the answer is, everything. Dad had a heart attack."

"_When will he wake up?"_

"_We don't know."_  
Kurt looked up at the marble and cringed at the memory.

"The doctors don't know if he'll wake up."  
He leaned his head against the marble.

"I can't lose him. Not like I lost you."

Kurt sobbed.

"I can't lose both of you. I need him."

Kurt chuckled through his tears.

"I needed you too, but dads made me turn out well."

He grabbed the headstone with both hands.

"Please. I don't know if there is a god. But if there was, I know you'd be with him. You were perfect. He probably claims you as his most prized possession like how you claimed me." Kurt gulped. "So if you do know him, could you tell him to help dad?"

Kurt sat back from the marble.

"I can't do this without him. I need him mom. Can you make sure he returns?"

Kurt slowly crawled over to the base of the tree. He laid down in the soft, dry grass and stared up and watched as the wind blew the tree.

* * *

Sam had left his house in a hurry. Finn had just sent out a mass text to everyone at McKinley.

Kurt Hummel is missing. If found, please respond.

Sam got in his truck. He knew many people weren't looking. Most didn't want to look for the towns only open gay person.

Sam tried to start his engine, but it kept stalling.

He took a deep breath before stepping out into the rain. He decided to go through the grave yard. His parents had bought a cheap house at the edge of Lima. They got it so cheap in exchange that his father would be the caretaker of the place. It was a sucky job, but they had a place to live.

The rain began to pick up. Sam ran from tree to nearby tree to keep as dry as possible. It wasn't working.

He left the grassy part of the area and entered the tombstone filled part. He sighed as he headed to the big willow tree to text Finn to pick him up. He was surprised when he saw someone curled up on the ground.

"Hello." Sam said as he stepped further into the dry area. "Can I help you?"

The figure didn't move.

_Should I get my dad? He doesn't look homeless. Those are designer clothes._

He walked the edge of the willow until he was on the side the figure was facing.

_Kurt._

"Kurt." Sam rushed forward and shook his shoulder.

Kurt woke with a start. He then scrambled back.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sam. I live just up the road. I'm a friend of your brothers." Sam explained calmly.

Kurt rubbed his red eyes. "I don't have a brother."

"Finn?"

"Oh. Yeah. He's my stepbrother." He stooped rubbing his eyes. "How do you know who I am?"

"You don't know." Kurt shook his head.

Sam sat down on the grass.

"You kind of disappeared on everyone. Finn is telling everybody to come find you." Sam explained.

Kurt sighed.

"I';m sorry I freaked out at you. I knew someone would come looking sooner or later." Kurt apologized.

"It's fine. Here lets start over. I'm Sam Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sam held out a hand.

Kurt smiled. "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt shook his hand. "So how do you know Finn?"

"He's trying to recruit me for some glee club." Sam said.

Kurt looked interested. "Really? I'm in glee club. We're the New Directions."

"Cool. I was gonna try out later on this week maybe."

"Can you sing?" Kurt asked. He shivered and pulled his shirt closer.

"How about we get somewhere warm? How'd you get here?" Sam inquired/

"I drove here. Well partly here. I got to the part where the roads come together. I didn't think it'd be safe to driver further. I might start hitting tombstones."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. That would be bad. Well my house is about five minutes walk up the road. We can wait there until it stops raining. Then i can take you back to your brother."

Kurt sighed. "Let's just go back to your place first."

* * *

So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Do you like how they meet and everything. Please criticize and give hints, tips, and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Sams house was a small three bedroom cottage. The kitchen, living room, dining room, and laundry room were all the same room. Sam placed a kettle on the two burner stove. He motioned for Kurt to take a seat on a small love seat. Sam left and returned with a blanket that he wrapped around Kurt.

The kettle whistled and Sam quickly made some tea for Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he sat down besides Kurt.

Kurt hugged the blanket closer. "Yeah. Just a bit cold. I guess it was stupid to go running into the rain."

"Yeah. Why'd you do that?" Sam asked as he took a sip of his own tea.

Kurt sighed. His lip trembled.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me."  
Kurt nodded his head as a tear escaped his eye. "Thank you."

"Do you mind if I call your brother? To tell him that you're safe." Sam asked.

"Please. I don't think I'd be able to talk." Kurt mumbled as he quietly sipped his tea.

"Okay. I'll be back in a sec." Sam patted Kurt on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Kurt looked around the small room.

_I guess he has a small family to fit in here._

He looked down the small hall and saw Sam pacing back and forth as he held the phone to his head.

_Maybe I should go?_

Kurt began unwrapping the blanket as Sam returned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam asked as he threw another blanket around Kurt.

Kurt sighed. "I didn't want to impose."  
"You're not. And it's still raining outside. You wouldn't want to get sick. And besides. My family is gone for the day. So it's nice to have company." Sam settled into the small couch.

"Thank you. You don't even know me and your being nice to me." Kurt set his cup on the nearby table and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"No problem. Just being a typical human being. Well. A typical being outside of McKinley high." Sam added.

Kurt chuckled.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. I highly doubt Karofsky would help you."

Kurt grinned wide. "Please. I'm pretty sure I'd have to help him. Help him move away, get a new face, and then ship him to Switzerland."

Sam sighed. "Is he really that mean to you?"

"Yeah. You've been here what, about a month?" Sam nodded. "Yeah. You've missed the worst stuff so far."

"What about Finn? What has he done about it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

Sams jaw dropped. "What? He's your brother."  
Kurt chuckled. "But it's Finn. He's oblivious."

"He should still be helping you." Sam insisted.

Kurt reached over and pat Sam on the shoulder. He quickly withdrew his hand and pulled the covers tighter. Sam noticed that he was still wet.

"I'm so stupid. Come with me." Sam said as he stood up.

Kurt reluctantly left the blankets behind. Kurt was soaked from head to toe.

Sam grabbed Kurts arm and led him into his bedroom.

Kurt smiled. The room was small. A single bed sat in the corner. A small dresser was on the wall near the door. The walls were covered with posters. Sci-fi posters, and a lot of Avatar. The room was clean. Kurt could have easily stepped across the room in two steps.

"Wow Sam. I never took you for such a nerd." Kurt said when he entered the room.

Sam smiled as he went to his closet. Kurt gasped.

"What?" Sam asked as he began to take a shirt of a hanger.

"It's so small." Kurt said as he approached the closet.

"It doesn't matter. This is all I got. This and my dresser." Sam explained as he went to his dresser.

He dug out a pair of pants. He tossed the shirt and pants to Kurt.

"These are the smallest clothes I own. And I'm sure you won't want to borrow boxers." Kurt blushed. "I'll wash them later. It doesn't matter if they get a little wet."

Kurt blushed as he went into the small bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was wet and clamping to his head. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was stained with tears.

He quickly stripped his clothes off, including his briefs, and dropped the clothes in a pile. He quickly pulled on Sams clothes.

Kurt looked at himself. He was wearing a loose pair of blue jeans and a baggy blue shirt.

He smiled as he left the bathroom with his wet clothes.

"Wow." Sam said as Kurt approached him. "You're really small aren't you."  
Kurt smirked. "Do you have a bag I can put my clothes in.?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll put them in the dryer." Sam said as he took the clothes from Kurt.

He walked to the little dryer and tossed them in and started it.

He looked back at Kurt with an awkward smile.

"What?" Kurt asked as he sat back down on the couch. He jumped because the couch was wet. "I'm sorry about that."

Sam smiled as he sat down on the floor in front of the couch. "It'll dry."

Kurt smiled as he sat down beside the blonde. "So seriously. What are you smiling about?"

Sam chuckled. "Well . . . umm . . . I noticed that your . . . boxers were with your clothes."

Kurt blushed.

"Are you . . ." Sam gulped.

Kurt giggled. "Yes Sam. I'm going commando for the moment. It would have been to uncomfortable to sit in wet briefs."

Sam laughed. Kurt laughed.

They both took a deep breath before looking at each other.

_Don't. Don't Don't._

They burst out laughing. Sam looked away as he held his sides. He quickly looked back at Kurt.

"It looks like it stopped raining." Sam said with a smile.

Kurt chuckled. "I guess it is."

Kurt sighed as he leaned his head back on the couch.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sam asked.

"No. You don't have to." He said turning to look at Sam.

Sam bit his lip. "Actually. I kinda have to. Finn made me promise."

Kurt laughed. "I guess we don't want to upset Finnessa."  
Sam stood up with a smile. He held his hand out to Kurt. Kurt quickly took it and stood up.

"Thank you. You've been great." Kurt told him.

Sam smiled. "I'm always looking for new friends."

He opened the front door and motioned for Kurt to go first.

Kurt looked at Sam as they walked past his truck.

"Why aren't we taking your truck?" Kurt asked.

Sam shrugged. "I looked at it this morning, but it wouldn't start."

"Hmm. I could take a look at it, but we don't want to make Finn late." Kurt said as he continued walking.

Sam caught up to him. "What do you know about fixing trucks?"

Kurt snorted. "Please. My dad owns a garage. I've been fixing cars for years."

They separated as the came upon a huge puddle in the middle of the path.

"I would have not guessed that about you." Sam said as soon as they were back together.

"And I would have never guessed that you were so ashamed of your natural hair color so much that you had to dye it." Kurt said with a smirk.

"I . . . I do not. Dye my hair." Sam said as he bit his lip.

"Yeah you do. Trust me, I can tell." Kurt said still smirking.

Sam sighed. "Fine. But it's not dye. It's lemon juice."

Kurt laughed. "Wow. What's your natural?"

"Brown." Sam answered shyly.

"Hmm." Kurt pondered. "I think you're cute either way."  
Sam stopped as Kurt continued on. Kurt looked at him.

"I was joking."

"I know. It's just that it's weird being called cute." He walked up to Kurt. "I'm used to being called hot. I thought I was past cute."

Kurt giggled. "You still got a long way to go."

Kurt glanced down.

_Not really. I mean he has an adorable face, and those lips. Oh my god. And I can see the body he has under those clothes._

"A long way." Kurt added before continuing to walk.

Sam smiled as they walked side by side.

They reached the willow tree. Kurt stiffened, but kept walking. Sam wrapped an arm around Kurts shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked quietly.

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

They continued to walk through the graveyard.

"It's my mom. She died when I was nine. Whenever I'm upset and I need to talk, she's there. She's always there." Kurt pulled Sam into a hug and began to cry.

"Shh."

Sam put his hand to Kurts head and began to caress him. He used his other hand to hold onto Kurt.

Kurts sobs echoed through the graveyard. A sound of sorrow, mourning.

Kurt looked up at Sam.

"It's my dad. He had a heart attack and he's in a coma." Kurt held onto Sams shirt.

Sam let a tear escape. He picked Kurt up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sam and let the boy carry him.

* * *

Sam let Kurt cry into his shoulder as he continued down the path. He tried as hard as he could to not cry anymore.

_I have to be strong for him. That's what he's looking for._

Kurt cries began to lessen. He finally looked up at Sam with dried eyes.

"Thank you. You've been amazing today." Kurt said.

"It's fine. Everyone needs someone to hold onto." Sam replied.

Kurt suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to carry me." Kurt unhooked his legs from Sam.

But Sam used this to swing Kurt into his arms into the bridal position.

"I don't mind. You need someone to help you." Sam said.

They reached the fork in the road. And Kurts car.

"Give me your keys. I'm driving." Sam said as he slowly put Kurt back on the ground.

Kurt quietly gave Sam his keys before slipping into the passenger seat. Sam sat down in the drivers seat and drove off.

"Can you tell me your address? So I know where to go." Sam asked.

Kurt told him. He shifted in the seat so that he was leaning towards Sam.

"Thank you. You've done more for me today than anyone else has ever done." Kurt told him.

Sam smiled. He put his hand out and Kurt took it.

"Your welcome. Glad to be a friend."

Kurt bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to be friends with me? Your going to get bullied."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure. You're pretty cool."  
"How do you know? We didn't even talk about me." Kurt said.

"Easy. First off, you like to sing. So do I. Second, I could just see it. I feel comfortable around you." Sam explained.

Kurt smiled as he slid back into his seat.

"I'll be glad to be your friend." Kurt yawned.

Sam felt Kurts grip loosen. He looked over to see Kurt asleep.

_Sweet dreams._

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and criticize since I thrive on reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Sam pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. He glanced over at the sleeping figure. He sighed as he parked. He got out and rounded the car until he reached the passenger side. He smiled as he bent down and carefully picked Kurt up. He held him in the bridal position. _Light. _

He closed the door with his hip and sauntered up to the door. _Shoot. _He lightly kicked the door a few times. He heard something on the other side. The door opened to reveal a woman.

"Oh Kurt-" She began

"Shh." Sam said.

The woman quickly nodded before stepping aside and letting him enter.

"Where do you want me to put him?" He whispered.

She motioned to the living room.

Sam carefully carried Kurt into the room and placed him on the couch. Kurt suddenly reached up and grabbed Sams shirt. He carefully pried Kurts hand from his shirt.

Finn came in at that moment. "Kurt." He said loudly.

The woman went and slapped him on the arm. She then pointed at the kitchen. He went there silently. Sam looked back to the woman. She smiled. She then went to the kitchen. Sam followed.

Finn approached Sam.

"Where was he?" Finn demanded to know.

The woman came up and pointed at a chair. He sat down. The woman faced Sam.

Sam smiled. "Hi. I'm Sam Evans. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."  
The woman smiled. "I'm Carole. Finns mother." She pulled Sam into a hug. "Thank you for bringing him home."

Sam hugged back. "No problem."

Carole smiled before guiding Sam to a chair. She sat down by Finn on the opposite side of the table.

"How did you find him." She inquired.

"It was actually by accident. Finn sent out a text to everybody to be on the lookout for him. Lucky for Kurt that my truck wouldn't start. I ended up walking and wondered upon Kurt. An accident." Sam smiled.

Carole smiled wide. "An accident indeed. So where did you find him?"

Sam glanced nervously back at the living room, then to Carole. "I'm not sure he'd want me to stay. He was pretty sure no one was going to find him."

Carole reluctantly nodded. "That sounds like him. I'm just glad he's back."

Sam leaned forward. "He told me about his father. I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

Carole smiled and placed a hand on his. "Thank you." She forced a smile. "So how do you know Finn?"

Finn answered. "He's on the football team with me. And I'm trying to convince him to join the glee club."

Sam smiled. "I'm considering it. Kurt kinda talked about it with me earlier."

"Well I'm sure you'll be a wonderful addition." Carole said.

Sam smiled.

Carole suddenly got up and went to the refrigerator. "Would you like something to eat? We got some leftover pizza that Finn hasn't managed to consume yet."

Finn blushed.

"No thanks Ms. Hudson." Sam said nervously.

"Don't be silly. It's the least we can do for you. Do you need me to call your parents to see if you can stay?" Carole said pulling out a few pizza boxes.

"My family isn't here for the week." Sam admitted.

Carole looked at him, shocked. "You're all alone. Well why don't you stay the night with us? We'll keep you company."

"Totally dude. We can play a round of Halo." Finn smiled.

"I would, but I don't have any clothes tomorrow for school. Except for the ones that Kurt have." Sam said quietly.

Finn heard. "Dude. That explains why his clothes looked baggy. Wait. Why was he wearing your clothes?"

"He would have gotten sick if he stayed in his wet clothes. So I offered." Sam explained.

Carole sat down beside him. "You can stay here tonight. When Kurt wakes up, I can put your clothes in the laundry and you'll have something to wear."

Sam bit his lip. "I'm going to stay here whether or not I want to aren't I?"

"You betcha." She answered.

Sam sighed. "Sure. Why not? Thanks Ms. Hudson."  
"Sam." She said as she glared at him. Then she smiled. "Call me Carole. Now start eating. All growing boys need food."

"Can I have some?" A quiet voice said.

Everyone turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway. In Sams large clothes.

Sam felt Carole rush past him and pull Kurt into a hug.

"Kurt." He heard her gasp.

Kurt stared past her. At Sam.

Carole pulled back from the hug.

"You had us so worried." She held his face in her hands. "Where were you?"

Kurt pulled back from her grasp. She took a step back. Kurt kept his eyes on Sam.

"I went to see mom. To talk to her about dad." Kurt answered with no emotion.

Sam could see Carole restrain from hugging Kurt again.

Kurt kept his eyes on Sam as he made his way to the table and sat down. He took his eyes away when he took a slice of pizza.

Sam looked at Carole. She had tears in her eyes.

"We're glad your back dude. We were worried. Everyone was." Finn said taking a bite of pizza.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt whispered quietly.

Sam gulped as he glanced from Finn to Carole. Both were biting their lips. Not knowing what to do.

Kurt faced Sam.

"Do you need your clothes back?" Kurt asked with emotion.

_Finally. It's at least something._

"No. Just when you're about to go to bed. I'll be fine til then." Sam answered with a smile.

Kurt smiled.

"Would you like anything else to eat Kurt?" Carole asked.

Kurt turned his smile to her.

"No thanks. I'm just tired." Kurt said as he yawned.

Carole smiled. "I can see that. Why don't you head down to bed? You can stay home tomorrow."

Kurts smiled faltered.

"No!" Kurts smile was gone. "I have to go. I can't stand being here without him. I . . . can't do it." Kurt had tears escaping his eyes. "I don't want to be here . . . without him. I don't want to be alone."

Kurt stopped. His face was covered in tears. His mouth was hanging open. A look of lost was on his face.

_Desperation._

Carole rushed to him. Kurt grabbed onto Sam.

"No." Kurt yelled.

Kurt scrambled onto Sams lap. Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt so he wouldn't fall.

'Don't touch me. You're not my mom." Kurt yelled into Sams chest.

Sams held onto Kurt as he looked up at Carole. She looks like shes been slapped in the face.

"Okay then Kurt." She said slowly. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "I'll be in the living room."

Sam heard her begin sobbing once out of the room. Finn ran after her.

Sam began rubbing Kurts back as he sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Sam let out a shaky breath.

Kurt stopped sobbing and looked up to Sam.

"No it's not. First I lost me mom, and know I'm going to lose my dad." Kurts lip quivered.

"You're not going to lose your dad. He's going to be fine." Sam told him.

Kurt shook his head.

Sam let go of Kurt and took his head between his hands. "Kurt listen to me. Your dad will be that woman in there, Carole, Finns mother, your fathers girlfriend. She _loves_ you. I can see it. She may not be your mother but can she may be as close as you can have. And you'll need her. To get through this your going to need a mom and she's going to be there waiting for you."  
Kurt sobbed and dropped his head onto Sams shoulder.

"What have I done?" Kurt asked.

Sam sighed. "You've done nothing. You've only made mistakes and you have a right to after what you've been through."

Kurt nodded his head and pulled back from Sam.

"I think I need to apologize to her." Kurt admitted quietly.

Sam nodded.

Kurt slowly unwrapped himself from Sam and stood on the floor.

"Thank you. You seem to know how to fix me. That's the second time today."

"Go to her." Sam said after a minute.

Kurt nodded and left the room.

Sam sighed as he wiped the dried tears from his face.

* * *

So what do you think? The next chapter will deal with the rest of this night and maybe the next day. Please Criticize and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Sam takes a deep breath before entering the living room. He notices Finn standing awkwardly at the other side. His gaze turns to Carole and Kurt. They are both hugging and crying.

Kurt pulled back from Carole.

"Please forgive me." He cried.

"Of course baby." Carole pulled him into another hug.

"I just want my mom. I want her." Kurt cried into her shoulder.

"I know baby. I know." She rocked him back and forth.

Sam and Finn stood awkwardly as Carole and Kurt cried for a few more minutes.

Kurt pulled back from the hug and wiped his face.

"I don't know what came over me." Kurt confessed.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "It's okay."

Kurt smiled before turning to the two awkwardly standing boys.

"Are you guys alright?" Kurt bit his lip.

Finn rushed forward and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done to you." Finn cried into the shorter boys shoulder.

Sam bit his lip before heading back into the kitchen.

I shouldn't be here. This is a hard time for all of them.

He sat down and looked at the doorway.

At least their family is close. And they know how to forgive.

He looked at the table. There was only one piece of pizza left. He picked it up and took a bite.

Maybe I can sneak out.

Sam looks from the table and sees Kurt standing in the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey." Sam said putting on a smile.

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm sorry you had to see all that."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, you have a right after all that this has happened." Sam smiled to the boy.

Kurt smiled. "How many times am I going to have to tell you thank you?"

Sam chuckled. "No idea, but I don't mind it."

Kurt giggled. "Come on. Carole said you could have the couch in my room. I'll show you where it is while I put your clothes in the washer."

Sam stood up. "Where too?"

Sam followed the brunette boy as he led them into a basement.

"Nice."

Kurt chuckled. "That's what everyone says whenever they come in here. I guess the awesomeness rubs off from me and into my room."

Sam smiled as he sat down on the couch.

Kurt went to his closet and pulled out his pajamas. He faced Sam.

"I'll be back in a few." Kurt said going up the stairs.

"Take your time." Sam yelled after him.

What if he has a panic attack, or starts crying again?

Sam twiddled his thumbs the entire time Kurt was gone.

Kurt returned in his pajamas.

"Your clothes will be done by morning. Carole said she'll switch them to the dryer in a few hours." Kurt went over and flopped on his bed.

"That's fine."

"Do you want me to take you by your house in the morning? To get books or anything?" Kurt asked.

"No. I leave them at school. It doesn't help to take them home." Sam explained.

Kurt cocked his head sideways. "What do you mean?"

"I'm dyslexic." Sam whispered.

Kurt leaned forward.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm dyslexic. It doesn't matter if I take the books home. Since my families gone, my mom can't help me."

Kurt slowly got up and sat down on the couch by Sam.

"Let's make a deal. I will help you the rest of the week with your homework, and in return, you let me say sorry once again for today." Kurt said with a smile.

Sam grinned. "Deal."

He put his hand out. Kurt was a little hesitant before taking the hand and shaking it.

"Deal." Kurt agreed.

Kurt got up and switched off the light.

Sam waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He could barely see anything. He quickly slid his shirt off. He then felt hot air against his face.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered.

Then the hot breath was gone. He heard the springs from Kurts bed.

Sam laid down on the couch.

What a day?

"Hey Sam."

Sam looked for the voice in the dark.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Does this bug you?"

He sounds sad.

"Does what bug me?"

"Hanging out with a gay guy. Letting me cry on you. You carrying me. Hugs. Sleeping in a room with a gay guy. Any of those choices?" Kurt says quietly.

Sam lets out a deep breath and sits up.

"Why are you so insecure? I mean I don't know you that well, but you have all of these insecurities." Sam let out a deep breath.

He heard Kurt take a deep breath.

"I haven't really had the best . . . school experience. I'm sure you've noticed this by now, but I'm not treated the best. And I've never had a straight guy as a friend. Everytime I try, people assume I'm flirting and trying to molest them or something. Or people tell me to back down because I'm enjoying time with friends." Kurt let out a shaky breath.

Sam bit his lip.

"It's terrible. You should be treated better than this. I don't have a problem because you

re another person. And from what I've seen, you're pretty cool."

Sam felt his hands go numb as he clenched the couch.

"Kurt, we have just started being friends, so I can't judge, but you need to see how awesome you are before something stupid happens." Sam let out a shaky breath.

Kurts bed squeaked. A rustle of cloth. Warm breath next to his face.

"I don't know if this is out of your comfort zone, but I want to give you a hug. You always know what to say." Kurt said quietly.

Sam reached out and wrapped his arms around a warm body.

"Never let anyone get you down. Ever." Sam whispered into the smaller boys ear.

Kurt nodded.

* * *

So what do you think? Where do you see this going and what would you like to see? Please review and criticize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Get up."

Sam squeezed his eyes, refusing to open them.

"Get up."

"Go away." Sam moaned.

He rolled over and onto the something. He opens his eyes. He'd rolled off the couch and onto a kneeling Kurt. Kurt was sitting back and using his arms to prop himself up against the weight of Sam. Sam scrambles to get up.

"I'm so sorry. I kept thinking I was at home."

Kurt blushes and stands up. "It's fine. I guess I shouldn't sneak up on someone when they're sleeping."

Sam smiles. "Yeah. I'm not a morning person."

"You are now. You got fifteen minutes until we have to get to school." Kurt said as he skips up the stairs.

_What a way to wake up?_

Sam looks at the end of the couch. His clothes were there, neatly folded. He put them on and ascended the stairs.

Carole was cooking breakfast in the tiny kitchen.

"Wow. You're up before Finn. He usually wakes up with five minutes to spare." Carole said with a smile.

Sam smiled as he sat down at the table. Kurt was sitting across from him, sipping some tea.

"What would you like to eat before you go?" Carole asked.

"I don't need anything. I'll just wait til lunch." Sam said.

Carole pushed a plate of food in front of him. Sam looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess I don't get any choice in the matter."

Carole smirked at him."Nope. Now eat up before the bottomless pit gets in here."

Sam quickly ate the food before heading out to Kurts car with Finn. Kurt glared at Finn until he agreed to sit in the back. As soon as they reached the school, Finn left.

Sam turned to Kurt.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah. He doesn't like to hang with me much." Kurt frowned.

Sam nudged him in the arm.

"Don't worry about him. You wanna hang with me until class starts?" Sam asked as they got out of the car.

"You sure?" Kurt said as they met in front of the car.

Sam flung an arm around Kurts shoulder.

"Sure Kurt. We're friends now." Sam said guiding Kurt towards school.

"Hey faggot."

Kurt and Sam turned around.

"Is blondie your new boyfriend?" The boy demanded as he stopped a few feet from them.

"Back off Karofsky." Kurt said.

Karofsky stepped forward. Sam stepped in front of Kurt.

"Leave Kurt alone." Sam said with a sneer.

Karofsky chuckled.

"What are you going to do about it faggot?" Karofsky sneered.

Sam took a step towards the bigger boy.

"Leave him alone. His life is already in hell. And if you make it worse, your entire life will enter hell with me as the devil." Sam threatened.

Karofsky flinched, but then continued sneering.

"Whatever fags?" Karofsky said as he turned and walked away.

Sam turned to Kurt. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

Sam flung an arm around Kurts shoulder.

"Just being the best friend that I can be." Sam said as he led them into the school.

"You know you've just made an enemy right?" Kurt asked as they entered the building.

"Do you know that you have an awesome friend who could care less?" Sam teased.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"Kurt."

Kurt tensed up.

"Stay calm and let me do the talking." Kurt whispered quietly.

Sam looked down the hallway and watched as a flamboyant black girl walk up to them.

"Kurt? Who's this?" She demanded to know.

"Mercedes, this is Sam Evans. Sam, this is Mercedes Jones." Kurt introduced the two.

"Hey." Sam said to her with a charming smile.

He face lit up. "Hello." She blushed. Then she turned to Kurt. "And how do we know Sam?"

Kurt tensed. "Umm . . ."

"My truck broke down." Sam intervened. "Yeah and Kurt here spotted me. We stopped by his place to pick up some tools, but his step-mom kinda forced me to stay."

Kurt gave Sam a grateful glance.

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah. That sounds like Carole. Anyways, one more question white boy."

Kurt sighed. "Yes."

Mercedes looked from Sam to Kurt.

"Why is his arm around you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt quickly pulled Sams arm off of his shoulders.

"Umm. He kind of helped me out with Karofsky." Kurt admitted,

_Did she just growl?_

"Kurt. Is he still bullying you?"

"No. Sam stopped him today." Kurt answered.

"Fine. You're cool with me new white boy, but I gotta talk to my white boy for a bit." Mercedes said to Sam.

Kurt stepped up.

"Actually, would you mind if he stayed with us? He's been helping me since yesterday." Kurt said quietly.

Mercedes face softened. "Sure. Come on new whitey. Take his other side."

Sam stood went to one side of Kurt while Mercedes took the other. She looped her arm through Kurts. She pulled him down the hallway. Sam followed.

"So seriously beau, how are you doing?" She squeezed his arm.

"I don't know. I just didn't think something like this would ever happen. Not after . . . before." Kurt gulped.

Mercedes pulled him into a hug.

"You know I'll help you right?" She whispered into his hair.

"I know." He answered into hers.

She pulled back. "So what do you think about a girls night? We can do makeovers and watch terrible romance movies and talk about how hot the guys are."

_Is that really all girls do?_

Kurt shook his head. "No. How about a glee party? I'd rather be with everyone. And for once, even Puck."

_Who's Puck?_

"That's a great idea. Do you want to tonight? We can make it last all weekend." Mercedes suggested.

Kurt slowly nodded. "Sure."

"And don't worry. We'll take you to see your dad. We just don't want you to be alone. All of us in glee do. Okay?" Mercedes gave his hand a light squeeze.

Kurt nodded. "Sure, but can Sam come too. Even though he's not in glee."

Mercedes glanced at Sam. He offered a small smile. She looked back at her boy.

"Sure."

Kurt turned to Sam.

"Are you okay with that? I mean you're family won't be home early will they?" Kurt asked.

Sam smiled. "Nope. Looks like I'm hanging with you guys this weekend."

Kurt grinned at the blonde boy.

* * *

So what do you think? Next chapter will be the glee club. Let me know what you think. I practically live on reviews and criticism. This story was a day late because I had college term papers to work on. But that means you guys get one tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Sam slowly entered the lunch room. He barely glanced at the empty table he used to sit at.

_Maybe I can hang with Kurt and Mercedes?_

As if on cue, Mercedes and Kurt walked up to him.

Mercedes blushed. "Hey Sam. We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us."

Sam smiled. "Sure."

He put an arm around Mercedes and let her guide him to the table. He saw a quick flicker of some emotion on Kurts face.

Mercedes guided Sam to the table. Sam sat down beside her and Kurt on his other side.

"You sure this is okay? I thought this was a glee only table." Sam looked at the two.

Kurt answered. "You're an honorary member of glee because you know me and 'Cedes."

Sam grinned. "Awe thanks you two." Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and Kurt and pulled them into a hug.

They both relaxed into the hug.

"I am honored, truly honored, to be an honorary gleek." Sam said proudly.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Gleek?"

"Yeah. I mean Kurt talks about glee all the time. And it's obvious. So glee plus geek equals gleek." Sam explained.

Mercedes and Kurt chuckled as they pulled out of the hug. They were then swarmed by the other members of the club.

"Hey Sam." Finn said as he sat down opposite of the blonde.

"Hey Finn." Sam responded.

He jumped when a brunette girl jumped in the seat next to Finn.

"Who are you? And how on earth did you manage to separate Mercedes and Kurt. They're inseparable." She said at unstoppable speed.

Kurt intervened. "Shut up Rachel. This is Sam. He's our new friend. And no. He's not separating us. He's just been knighted as a honorary New Directions member."

Rachel gasped. "No one is allowed to be an honorary member unless I allow it."

"Shut up man-hands."

Sam turned to the voice. A Latina chick sat down with a blonde girl.

"With lips like that, I'm proud to have him as a . . . member." She said as she leaned towards Sam. "I'm Santana. I can tell you how much of a pleasure it is to meet you. Maybe in the janitors closet.

Sam gulped. Kurt pushed her back.

"Easy Santana. He's new to our group. Don't freak him out." Kurt sneered.

Santana glared at Kurt. "He's not freaked out. If anything, he's horny."

Sam chuckled.

"See. I'm right." Santana sneered to Kurt.

Kurt went to say something, but Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Santana, I'll never be horny for you. You're not my type. Now the blonde next to you . . . " Sam trailed off.

Santana hissed at the new blonde.

"You stay away from Brittany."

Brittany smiled. "No Sanny. I like the new boy. He has awesome lips."

Sam smiled. Brittany got up and ran around the table, pushed Kurt out of the way and sat on Sams lap.

"Hi. I'm Brittany." She said happily.

Santana growled.

Sam smiled wider. "Why hello gorgeous? I'm Sam." He lifted her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

She giggled while Santana glared. "So Sammy. I haven't seen you here before, unless you've been invisible. Have you?" She asked seriously.

Sam shook his head. "Nope. It's thanks to Kurt here. He invited me to hang with you guys. Is that okay?"

Brittany bounced up and down on his lap. "Of course. Anything that my dolphin does is great."

Sam glanced at Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Brittany and she slid halfway back onto his lap.

"Brittany says that dolphins are just gay sharks and since I'm gay, I'm a dolphin." Kurt explained.

"Wow Brittany. That's really smart and clever. I would have never thought of that." Sam grinned.

Brittany became overjoyed. "I know right. Kurt is just like the greatest, well, besides Santana." She leaned down to Sams ear. "But between you and me. Lord Tubbington is even better than her." She leaned back.

Sam grinned. "Okay. Our little secret."

Brittany smiled as she slid off of his lap. Kurt scooted back next to him.

"I think you've just made anew best friend. For life." Kurt whispered.

Sam grinned at the boy. "She's a nice girl. Very sweet, but I don't think Santana likes me."

"She's just overprotective of Brittany. And horny." Kurt added in an afterthought.

Sam grinned. He looked up and caught the eye of the Latina. She licked her lips seductively. Sam made a quick bite in her direction. She grinned.

"Definitely horny."

Kurt smirked.

"Anyways. I just wanted to see if you can take me home to get some clothes before we go back to your place. Or do you want to see your dad first?"

Kurt shifted in his seat.

"Let's go see your dad first. We can worry about me later." Sam offered.

Kurt slowly nodded. "You might have to wait though. I have glee club first."  
"That's fine. It'll give me the perfect time to audition." Sam said as he got up.

He heard Kurt opening and closing his mouth behind him as he left the giant room.

* * *

So New Directions is up next. Please review and criticize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**NOTE: **Lyrics are Italicized

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Hi. I'm Sam Evans." Sam introduced himself to the glee club.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Do you have a song prepared?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I do. The song is Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney. So here goes." Sam let out a deep breath.

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me_

_Trying to find the light_

Sam picked up a guitar and began playing along. Artie begins to rap.

_Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly_

_Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_

_Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south_

_You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch_

Sam takes over.

_Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade_

_Trying to believe in your silent own way_

_Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away_

_Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain_

Artie takes up rapping again.

_And pops stayed the same and your moms moved away_

_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway_

_We're just fumbling through the grey_

_Trying find a heart that's not walking away_

Sam sets the guitar down. He holds his hand out for Kurt.

"Do you know the song?" Sam asked.

Kurt takes his hand. "Yes."

Kurt sings the bridge.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Walk these halls alone_

_We can feel so far from so close_

Artie and Sam join Kurt for the rest of the song, a capella.

_Like ships in the night_

_You keep passing me by_

_We're just wasting time_

_Trying to prove who's right_

_And if it all goes crashing into the sea_

_If it's just you and me trying to find the light_

_Like ships in the night_

_You're passing me by_

_You're passing me by_

_Like ships in the night_

Sam grins at the class. Everyone applauds, except Santana. She was running her eyes up and down Sams body.

"This is a great song and I it was a pleasure to sing it for you." Sam said as he high-fived Artie and shared a grin with Kurt.

"Wow Sam. That's pretty amazing. I think we'd all be proud to have you join the New Directions. What do you say?" Mr. Shue asked as he approached the three teens.

Sam looks at Kurt. Kurt nods.

"It'd be an honor." Sam answers.

After everyone applauds again, Mr. Shue lets them leave.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked as he and Kurt stepped outside.

"That you're pretty phenomenal." Kurt answered.

"Awe shucks." Sam says pretending to be embarrassed.

"I'm serious. You have some major chops. And I'm pretty sure you're giving Finn a run for his money." Kurt grinned as they approached his car.

They both climbed in.

"So tell me, who's dating who?" Sam asked as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, Rachel and Finn are dating. Tina dumped Artie for Mike. No one's sure if Santana and Brittany are dating. And everyone else is single for now." Kurt answered.

"Wow. Why doesn't anyone in the club date anyone out of the club?" Sam asked.

"Not sure." Kurt answered quietly.

"What did you think of my song?" Sam asked quietly.

Kurt shifted in his seat. "It was beautiful. I love the lyrics. Do you know what they mean?"

"It's about hoe people can be so close, but distant. Emotionally and in other cases." Sam answered quietly.

"My dad Sam. You can say it." Kurt told him.

"I picked the song for you. It seemed to fit you right now." Sam smiled at the skinnier boy.

"Well thank you Sam." Kurt chuckled. "You know what? I've just met you, but it seems like you've known me for a long time."

"Perhaps I just came in at the right moment. The moment that you needed someone like me." Sam faced Kurt.

Kurt smiled in return. He pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Do you want me to wait in the car?" Sam asked when Kurt found a space.

"No. I'd like you to meet him." Kurt answered softly.

"You sure?"

Kurt looked at the blonde boy. "Yeah."

* * *

So what do you think? This chapter is a bit short, but there will be more in the next few. The next chapter will be Kurt and his father, and Sam and Finn/. Please critique and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Hey dad."

Kurt sat down and squeezed his fathers hand.

"How are you today?"

Sam stood in the back, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you yesterday. I just didn't know what to do. It's kin of like mom all over again. Her room is actually right down the hall."

Sam watched Kurt as he laid his head down on the bed, crying.

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose you. You're my only family left and I love you. You're my daddy and I don't know what I'd do without you. Please come back." Kurt cried.

He sat up and moved to sit on the bed.

"Please wake up. Wake up daddy." Kurt begged.

Sam could feel the tears treading down his face.

"I need you . . . so . . . so much. And I don't know what to do anymore. I talked to mom and then I realized that she can't help me either. I need you. I need you to tell me what to do, or when my curfew is. I need you to threaten my boyfriend, but then give me away at my wedding." Kurt sobbed . "I need you because I love you."

Sams lip trembled as the tears continued to flow.

"Wake up daddy. Wake up!" Kurt cried.

He put both of his hands on either side of his dads face.

"Wake up. Please!" Kurt began shaking his dads head. "Wake up! I need you."

Sam took a step closer.

"Daddy. Please." Kurt removed his hands and set them on his dads chest.

"I don't need anyone else. I'll be your little boy forever. Just come back." Kurt sobbed. "Please." And with each please, Kurt pounded on his dads chest. "Just wake up." Another hit. "Please."

Sam stepped up and wrapped his arms around the boy. He pulled the boy off the bed.

"No! Let me go." Kurt struggled and Sam fell back into the chair with Kurt in his lap.

Kurt began hitting Sam in the chest.

"Let me go! My dad needs me!" Kurt screeched.

Sam tightened his grip on the small boy curled in his lap.

"Please." Kurt cried as he stopped hitting Sam and let himself fall into the embrace.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay." Sam said as he ran his fingers along Kurts spine and let the other hand brush through Kurts hair.

Kurt eventually went still and stopped crying. Sam looked down at the small boy. He was asleep.

_I'm glad I came. He needs someone._

Sam gently picked Kurt up and got out of the chair. He put Kurt back into it and made him comfortable. He stepped up to the side of the bed.

"Hello Mr. Hummel. I'm Sam Evans." Sam took a deep breath. "They say that people in comas can hear everything. If that's true, then I hope you hear, and I hope you listen to to me." Sam let out a shaky breath before continuing. "You need to come back. Kurt is going to need you." His lip trembled. "I know what he's going through. And I am glad that I'm able to be here and support him, but he needs you. The loss of a parent is the hardest thing that any child has to go through." Sam squeezed his eyes shut and felt more tears fall. "I can't imagine what it feels like to lose both. Now I'm going to promise you that I will take care of your son. But I need you to promise me that you'll come back for him. And even if you break your promise . . ." Sam choked on a sob. "I will still take care of your boy. No matter what. Just please return. If not for me or him, then for every other child out there that's lost a parent. Especially at our age."

Sam stepped back from the bed. He sat down at Kurts feet.

_I love you mom._

Sam reached up and took one of Kurts hands in his own.

glee glee glee glee

Kurt woke up.

_Dad._

He looked over and saw his dad resting peacefully in his bed. He went to stretch, but felt his hand jerk back. He looked down to see it in Sams. Sam looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly.

Kurt slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm glad I was here to help you. Otherwise they would have had to sedate you." Sam offered a smile.

Kurt accepted and returned one of his own.

"I really don't know how to say thank you. You've been so helpful." Kurt sighed.

"What are friends for?" Sam asked softly.

Kurt raised his hand, the one with Sams hand wrapped around it.

"Friends?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was just trying to comfort you." Sam said as he started to pull his hand back.

Kurt held on.

"No. I'm just not used to people wanting to touch me." Kurt admitted.

Sam sighed before getting up to kneel in front of the brunette.

"Kurt. I don't care what people do. I only care what you do. And if people are so insensitive that they're afraid to even touch you, then screw them. You're better than that and you know it." Sam reached up and cupped Kurts face. The boy flinched, but didn't move away. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to run away or leave you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. Again." He added with a chuckle.

Sam smirked. "And you know what? If nobody wants to touch you, that means I got new territory to cover to discover where you're ticklish."

Kurts eyes widened as Sam reached for the smaller boys sides and began tickling.

"God Sam." Kurt said through his laughter. "Please stop."

Sam reluctantly pulled back. Kurt took a deep breath and finished his laughing.

"Now. For every time that you talk to me about people being afraid to touch you, I'm going to tickle you." Sam teased.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." Sam countered.

Kurts eyes narrowed.

"Fine. No more of that nonsense." Kurt agreed.

Sam stood up and extended a hand and Kurt accepted. The brunette boy stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked as he searched the smaller boys eyes.

Kurt looked up to Sam. "Yeah. I think I am."

* * *

So what do you think? I kind of wrote the Kurt crying scene while watching Lea perform Cry on last nights episode "Choke". I kept it on loop while I wrote all my fanfics today and yesterday. So please review and critique.


	9. Chapter 9

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

NOTE: Sorry about the Delay. For some reason, FanFiction would not let me upload yesterday.

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt parked his car outside of Sams small house. He looked at Sam.

"So how long is your family gone?" Kurt asked.

"Til next weekend." He answered softly as he got out of the car.

Sam unlocked the front door and they both entered the house. Kurt stood at the front door as Sam walked through the house, flipping on lights as he went.

Kurt walked over into the small living room. He was looking at pictures of Sam and his family. Sam was the oldest of three kids.

"I'm ready."

Kurt looked up. Sam was standing behind him with a backpack full of clothes.

Kurt offered a smile.

"Sorry. I was just looking at a few pictures. You look just like your mom." Kurt said.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you." Sam whispered quietly.

Kurt took a step forward.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine." Sam forced a smile. "Honestly. Let's go."

* * *

The boys reached Kurts house. They entered the house rather quickly before descending down into Kurts room.

Sam sat on the couch watching TV as Kurt watched him from the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You got kind of upset when we were at your house." Kurt said.

Sam sighed. "Honestly Kurt, it's nothing."

Kurt sighed as he got up from his bed and flopped down one the couch by the blonde boy.

"Is it about your family? Your mom?" Kurt asked quietly.

Sam tensed up.

"I'm sorry. I should have seen it when I mentioned it. Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Sam turned to face Kurt.

"This is really . . . really hard . . . to talk about." Sam gulped.

Kurt takes the boys hand and wraps it in his own.

"You don't have to tell me. I mean we've just became friends. You don't know me well enough to tell me." Kurt squeezed his hand.

Sam squeezes back. "Kurt. I'm spending the night with you. I've joined glee club with you. I've helped you with Karofsky. And you've been a friend. You've been great. Time doesn't matter. I feel like we've been friends." Sam takes a deep breath. "I've been living in Lima since May. Three months later, I started school. Well, two weeks before Lima, my life was perfect. I had a little brother and sister. Stevie and Stacy." Sams lip trembled. "And my dad . . . and mom. Well my father and I came to Lima because he wanted to go to some small town so he can forget everything."

_What?_

Kurt scooted closer until he was right by Sam.

"My family was in a car wreck."

_No._

Kurt squeezed Sams hand tightly. Sam looked to Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Only my dad survived. I was lucky enough to be at a friends house." Sam choked on a sob.

Kurt pulled Sam into a hug. Sam sobbed into his chest.

"Shh." Kurt rubbed the blonde boys back.

"They're all dead." Sam sobbed.

Kurt robbed the boys back.

_I can't even imagine losing that much of my family._

He held onto the sobbing boy.

"Shh. It's okay."

It's not okay.

"I'm here for you Sam." Kurt whispered.

The blonde looked up at him.

"Really?" He asked through his stream of tears.

"Yes. We have a bond Sam. I don't know what it is, but we have it. And I'm not letting go." Kurt said as he pressed his forehead against the blondes.

He focused on Sams eyes.

"I lost my mother. Through cancer. Now I know it's not like what you've lost, but I know part of your feeling." Kurt whispered.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut before opening them to look at Kurt.

"I haven't told anyone else. I don't think I ever will. Not again."

Kurt reached up and wiped a few tears from Sams face.

"You don't have to. I'm glad you told me. And I can help you as much as you'll let me." Kurt whispered.

"Can I help you too?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered softly.

Sam leaned in.

_Is he gonna kiss me?_

Kurt turned away from Sams lips and let his head fall onto Sams shoulder.

_I can't do this. not again. He's straight._

Kurt pulled back from the embrace. Sam looked at him with curious eyes.

"Come on. Clean your eyes up and come to bed." Kurt said as he returned to his bed.

Sam wiped the dry tears away and chuckled. "Bed?"

Kurt watched Sam from his bed.

"Yeah. You need family tonight. So do I. Let's help each other." Kurt said.

Sam nodded and crossed the room. Kurt scooted over and let Sam slide into the bed. They faced each other.

"Thank you. Again. For sharing." Kurt whispered.

"I trust you Kurt." Sam responded.

They both rolled onto their backs.

_He's not falling for me. He just needs a friend. Just like I did after mom. He's also straight. And vulnerable. He's like me._

He glanced over at the blonde boy. He had his eyes shut and his chest was moving slowly.

_You will not do this. Be a friend._

A hand looped through his.

He glanced down to see Sams hand covering his. He looked back up and stared into a pair of blue eyes.

"Friends?" Sam whispered.

Kurt sighed.

"Friends."

* * *

So what do you think? Please review and critique because I live on them. I also enjoy ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt danced along the barren hallway. He giggled as he reached the choir room and through the door open. Sam turned to face him.

"Hey baby." Sam said.

Kurt cocked his head. "Sam?"

Kurt felt his smile drop.

Sam held a hand out to cup Kurts face.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

_The touch? Where is it?_

He opened his eyes.

Sam was gone.

The choir room was gone.

Kurt was now standing by his mothers grave. The area outside the trees cover was being drenched with rain.

"Sam." Kurt called out.

Kurt looked around, then glanced at his mothers grave. He then glanced to the side.

_When did this happen?_

There was a new tombstone next to his mothers.

Kurt kneeled down to examine the tomb stone.

"Daddy?" Kurt felt the tears fall down his face.

**Here Lies Burt Hummel**

**The Father of a Faggot**

Kurt scrambled backwards. "No." He choked out.

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head.

"This isn't real. Dad's not dead. Dad. Is. Not. Dead." Kurt muttered to himself.

He opened his eyes.

Still in the graveyard.

He gasped as he looked at the two tombstones in front of him. Sams body was lying in front of them. He was covered in blood.

Kurt choked on a sob as he crawled forward.

"Sam." Kurt cried out.

He raised a shaky hand moved the bloody blonde hair to uncover the empty blue eyes beneath.

"You can't be dead." Kurt whispered.

"We killed him." Voices said.

Kurt turned around and fell back against Sams body as he brought his hand to his mouth.

People were walking out from behind the willow tree. Finn. Puck. Karofsky. Other football players. McKinley students

"He can't be dead." Kurt choked out through a sob.

"I stabbed him in the chest." Finn said without emotion.

"No."

"I broke his arm." Puck added without emotion.

"Stop it." Kurt said in a quiet voice.

"I raped him." Dave said with a glint of amusement.

"Shut up!" Kurt yelled. "He did nothing to you."

"He's a faggot." Finn said.

"He had to die like your dad." Puck said.

"All faggots must die." Karofsky said.

"NO!" Kurt yelled as he stumbled to his feet.

"Run Kurt."

Kurt turned around.

Elizabeth Hummel was cradling Sam in her lap.

"M-mom." Kurt stumbled backwards.

"Run baby. You can save him." She insisted.

"No mom. He needs me." Kurt cried out.

Someone grabbed him from behind.

"Run Kurt." His mother said calmly as his vision was filled with a crowd of people.

Finn, Puck, and Karofsky stood in front of him.

"I stabbed him in the chest." Finn said as he pulled out a knife.

"Finn." Kurt cried out before the knife plunged into his chest.

Kurt cried out and pain and let his head drop. He bit his lip until it bled.

"I snapped his arm." Puck said as he approached Kurt.

"Please." Kurt cried out quietly.

Puck grabbed his arm and twisted it.

Kurt cried out and looked the other way as he saw a flash of bone.

The person holding him let go. Kurt fell forward onto the earth. He tried lifting his head up, but failed.

_Please. Help me._

"I raped him." Karofsky whispered into his ear.

_NO! HELP ME!_

"Get off." Kurt whispered out.

"Kurt." The crowd chanted.

"Please don't do this." Kurt closed his eyes.

"Kurt." The voices echoed in his ears.

"I'm sorry." Kurt barely whispered.

_It's my fault. I'm a faggot._

"Kurt."

_I deserve this. But dad and Sam don't._

"Kurt."

_I should have helped them._

"KURT!" A voice yelled.

Then Kurt felt pain.

* * *

Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh. So what do you think? Please critique and review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Kurt."

Sam stared down at Kurt. He was shaking the pale boys shoulders.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Kurt let out a cry and wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Oh my god Sam. I'm so sorry. So Sorry." Kurt cried.

Sam sat up and dragged the smaller boy onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Shh Kurt. What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong Kurt."

Kurt cried into Sam's bare chest and held on.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What is it Kurt?"

"It's all my fault. All of it." Kurt cried.

Sam held onto the smaller boy.

"Shh."

He ran his finers through the brown hair.

"It's going to be okay."

Kurt looked up at Sam. Tears covered his face.

"You're alive." Kurt whispered.

"Of course I'm alive. Kurt it was just a dream." He kissed Kurt on the forehead. "It was just a dream Kurt."

Kurt let our a sheky breath. "Thank god."

Sam cupped Kurt's face. "Tell me what's wrong. What was your dream about?"

Kurt bit his lip as his stream of tears slowed down.

"You were dead. You and dad." Kurt choked on a sob. "They killed you. They raped you." Kurt looked up at Sam. "Then they did it to me."

Sam held onto Kurt. "It's okay. We're alive. They're not going to hurt you."

Kurt chuckled through his tears. "I know. It just seemed so real."

"You're understress. It's understandable." Sam said.

Kurt sighed and laid his head against Sam's chest. "I know. I know." He looks up at Sam. "What did I do to have you in my life? To let me . . . cry on you." Kurt chuckled.

"We're friends. I don't know how your other friends have treated you, but this is how I treat mine." Sam wiped away a few tears from Kurt's face with the pad of his thumb. "Now that we're awake, do you want me to make you some breakfast."

Kurt reached past Sam and took his phone of his desk.

"Sam." Kurt groaned. "It's two o'clock in the morning. A bit early for breakfast."

Sam chuckled. "How about a two o'clock snack instead of a midnight snack?"

Kurt smiled and crawled out of Sam's lap. He rolled off the bed and stood up.

"Come on then. Dad probably has some left over pizza. Pizza is always the best when it's cold." Kurt suggested.

Sam crawled across the bed and kneeled before Kurt's standing figure.

"Sure. Pizza is always good." Sam responded.

Sam followed Kurt upstairs. They found one box of pepperoni pizza in the refridgerator.

"Are you going to tell me more about your dream?" Sam asked as he bit into a slice of pizza.

Kurt gulped. "There was Finn, and Puck. Karosfky was there too. They kept saying the different things that they had done to you. Until you were dead. Then they said they were going to do the same to me."

Sam reached over and took Kurt's hand in his own. "That's terrible. It really is."

Kurt forced a smile. "It's no big deal. Just a dream."

Sam chuckled. "You wanna know something funny?"

"What?"

"I was really terrified to join glee club." Sam answered.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be popular. Be the jock. And Finn told me about how the glee kids were unpopular. I didn't want to be unpopular." Sam looked up at Kurt. "For some reason though, I had a new sense of courage. That courage came from you. Ever since I've met you, life just seems better. You're the first person that I stood up for. The first person that was genuinely nice to me outside of my family. You didn't want me because I was on the football team. You let me help you. You're the first person I can truly call a friend."

Kurt smiled. "So I guess that's my community service for the year."

Sam chuckled. "I guess so. As long as you keep working on me."

Kurt blushed. "Will do."

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter will have a lot. And I mean a lot. So please review and critique.


	12. Chapter 12

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

'"Shut up Finn." Kurt muttered.

"And then Rachel let me touch her boob."

_Stupid idiot._

Kurt glanced at Sam. Sam was chuckling in the passenger seat.

"I mean they're kinda of flat, but still."

"Shut up Finn!" Kurt said loudly.

Finn looked at him from the backseat. "What did I say?"

"Finn, oh sweet brother of mine, you do remember that I'm gay right." Finn looked puzzled. "Just nod if you understand." Finn slowly nodded. "Okay. And Rachel is a girl right?" Another nod. "Now why would a gay guy, such as my fabulous self, want to hear about a girls boobs, let alone Rachel's?"

"Well her boobs are-"

"Just think about it for a second. Will boobs ever please me?" Kurt asked, getting impatient.

Finn opened his mouth a closed it. He looked down at the floorboard.

Kurt glanced at Sam again. The boy was blushing.

"You know you're just encouraging him right?" Kurt accused.

Sam chuckled and faced the pale boy.

"Just a little bit. But at least I'm not making it worse. I mean I could start talking about all of those beautiful, hot, big tit-" Kurt clamped a hand over the blonde boys mouth.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kurt threatened.

Sam chuckled and removed Kurt's hand from his mouth. He kept the smaller hand enveloped in his bigger one.

"Come on Kurtie. Just let me have a little fun." Sam begged with a smile.

Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Finn asked suddenly.

Kurt glanced down at his hand. He tried to draw it away, but Sam held on. Sam turned to Finn with a serious face.

"Because this is the only way to prevent him from slapping you."

Kurt choked on a laugh.

Finn sat back in his seat. "Thanks man. I guess I'll shut up now." He glanced back down at their hands. "You can let go of his hand now."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed and he formed a frown. He slowly moved his hand out of Sam's. The blonde didn't object.

Kurt glared at Finn as they pulled into the school parking lot. Finn quickly jumped out and raced across the parking lot.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Sam asked with a hint of a smile.

Kurt held back a smile. "You get the shovel, I get the body bag."

Sam chuckled as they climbed out of Kurt's car.

"One of these days, I may take you up on that." Sam whispered as they approached the dumpsters that were near the school. "Just not on Finn." Sam said angrily.

Kurt glanced up to see why Sam was angry.

Karofsky and his usual football goons stepped out from around the dumpsters.

"Stay behind me." Sam muttered.

Kurt followed his instructions and followed closely behind the blonde boy.

"What's up faggots?"

Kurt cringed at the name.

Sam reached behind his back and took the brunette's hand.

"Back off Karofsky." Sam growled.

"You his boyfriend?" One of the goons shouted out.

"He's my friend and I could care less about him being gay. He's as normal as I am and he's a thousand times better than any of you." Sam defended.

"Why don't you just let us take care of the fairy and you won't have to join him in the dumpsters. Or you can join him?" Karofsky sneered.

Sam pulled Kurt close to his back.

"You're not touching him." Sam replied calmly.

He gripped onto Kurt's arm as Karofsky took a step forward.

"Dolphin!" An innocent voice rang out.

Kurt sighed in relief against Sam's back.

Brittany came running out of the school doors and pulled Kurt into a hug. She then gave Sam one. She leaned up and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Thanks for watching my dolphin." She whispered into Sam's ear.

He smiled back at her as she looped her arms through the two boys. She glanced at Karofsky.

"Hey Dave. Lord Tubbington told me to tell you that he misses your tiny manhood." She said with a smile.

"What the hell?" Karofsky yelled.

"Oh. And I'm also mad because you didn't want to sleep with me. You've ruined my record." She snapped at Karofsky.

And with that, Brittany skipped back into the school, dragging along two laughing boys.

"You are amazing Brit." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around the female blonde.

He pulled her into a hug and twirled her around. She giggled.

"I saw Karofsky being mean to you and I wanted to help. Like Sammy did." She said as she paced a kiss on Sam's cheek.

"I'm glad that I had you to help me help Kurt." Sam said as he took the other blondes hand in his.

He raised it to his lips and kissed each knuckle.

Brittany giggled as she brought her hand back to her mouth and kissed the same spots.

"Well I better go. Santana will be waiting for me. Have an awesome day Dolphin. You too Sammy." And with that, she turned and skipped away.

"I do love that girl." Kurt muttered as he turned back to Sam.

"She is great. So innocent and childlike." Sam agreed.

Kurt sighed. "Thank you. Again. You seem to be my guardian angel against the idiots of this school."

Sam tossed an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Sweet. Sounds like an awesome job." Sam said as he moved them through the hallway of crowded students. "Does it pay good?" Sam asked.

Kurt laughed.

"It pays in cold pizza free rides to school."

Sam scoffed. "Please. You do that for Finn too. What makes me so special?"

Kurt suppressed a grin. "Let me get back to you on that."

Kurt pulled himself away from Sam and skipped down the hallway.

* * *

So what do you think? Definitely love Brittany and Hevans.. So let me know what you think, review, and critique each and every thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt smiles as Brittany flops down beside him.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hey Brittany."

Brittany takes his hand in hers.

"So I was wondering about how to take down Karofsky, and I came up with a few ideas." She explained.

Kurt turned in his seat. He glanced around the empty choir room.

"Take down Karofsky. What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Well I saw how he was treating you. And no one treats my Dolphin that way. And he only stopped when Sammy was there. But I want to be there too."

Kurt sits back in his seat and bites his lip. "And how exactly would you be there?"

"Alright. Option one, I can come live with you. It'll be like having a little sister." Brittany stated.

Kurt forced a smile. "How about we ask my dad when he wakes up?"

Brittany smiled at the almost agreement. "Okay. Option number two is Santana."

"What about her?" Kurt asked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"She said that she'll be your personal bodyguard."

Kurt's eyebrows narrowed. "And what's in it for her?"

"She wants you to tell Sam to go out with her." Brittany answered.

Kurt sighed and squeezed Brittany's hand. "I can't tell Sam what to do. And besides, why doesn't she ask him?"

"She did. She asked him after lunch, but he turned her down."

"He's stupid."

Kurt looked up to see Santana stalk into the room.

"And since you two are buddy-buddy, I figured that you could make a suggestion about your dear friend Santana." Santana sneered as she sat down on Brittany's lap. "And I'll be your bodyguard. No one will mess with you while I'm around."

Kurt shrunk back into his seat.

_I wonder if she's even his type. He might like flatter girls, or blondes. Maybe it'd be better to hook him up with Quinn._

He glanced at Santana.

_She'd be bad for him. She only wants sex. Then she'll leave him. I can't do that to him._

"No deal."

Santana glared at him. "What?"

"I can't do that to him." Kurt stated.

Santana jumped up and knelt down so that she was in his face.

"Now you listen to me you little fairy. I want the big mouth to go down on me, so you better make that happen." She threatened.

Kurt was about to stand up, but Brittany beat him to it. She pushed Santana back and stepped in front of Kurt.

"Go Sanny."

"What?"

"You leave Kurt alone. I though you wanted to be with Sam, but you only want to use him. Just go and leave us alone. Kurtie and I don't need you." Brittany said as she sat down in Kurt's lap. Kurt instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

Santana glared at them. "Fine. I don't need you two to get with him anyways." And with that she turned and left the room.

Kurt hugged Brittany. "Thank you Brit. You're so brave."

Brittany smiled down at him. "Thank you Kurtie. Us dolphins have to stick together."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you a dolphin too?"

Brittany nodded. "Me and Santana. But she's more of a half-dolphin. But I'm a dolphin with you. So now we're like best friends or something."

Kurt squeezed her waist. "That's right Brittany."

"And hello to my two favorite people."

The two dolphins looked up as Sam entered the choir room. Sam crossed the room and gave Brittany a small kiss on the cheek and Kurt a pat on the shoulder before flopping into his seat.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And why are we your two favorite people?"

Sam leaned over and ruffled Kurt's hair. Kurt glared at him and attempted to fix his hair.

"Because. Brittany is like the nicest, prettiest, and all around greatest person ever." Sam stated. Brittany blushed. "And Kurt. You just rock. You're brave, talented, and just awesome." Kurt blushed.

"I'm not that brave." Kurt said bashfully as he laid his face on Brittany's arm.

Sam patted his shoulder and pulled him back. Kurt looked at him.

"Dude. You stood up to Santana. You didn't back down. And you don't back down against Karofsky. You're proud to be gay and you own that. Never let anybody take that away from you." Sam squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "That's pretty brave."

Kurt blushed as he went back to Brittany's arm. Brittany wrapped her arms around Kurt.

"See Kurtie. I'm not the only one to think that your awesome. Come here Sam." Brittany said.

Kurt looked up as he felt another warm body on his. Sam smiled down at him as Brittany buried her face into Sam's chest. Kurt smiled at the blonde boy.

Sam pulled back from the hug.

"So let's enjoy some singing."

At that moment, the choir room began to fill with people. Mercedes gave Kurt a weird look as she sat down next to him. Kurt blushed as he realized that Brittany was still in his lap.

"Later." Kurt whispered to his diva friend.

She nodded.

Santana and Puck glared at Kurt and Brittany. Kurt only held her closer and she did the same. Sam stood up beside them and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, showing support.

Finn and Rachel stared between the two opposing groups.

"What's going on guys?" Rachel asked.

Kurt put on his best smile. "We're trying to out act each other."

Rachel smiled widely. "well if you must know-"

"Alright guys. New assignment for the week. Duets." Mr. Shue said with excitement.

The glee room cheered.

"Mr. Shue. Finn and I would gladly take-"

"Actually Rachel, I'm picking the teams, and songs."

Groaning.

"Come on guys. I went through the songs on the billboards. I picked out the top collaborations." Mr. Shue said.

Kurt grinned.

"So duet partners. Mercedes and Sam." Sam looked at Mercedes and flashed a smile. She blushed.

"Santana and Puck." The two sex sharks smiled at each other before glaring at everyone else.

"Rachel and Artie." Rachel smiled widely at her partner while Artie bit his lip.

"Tina and Mike." The two Asians smiled sweetly at each other.

"Now. I decided to make this a bit different. We have two boys, and two girls left, but they're going to be paired together."

"Wait what?" Finn asked with a confused look.

"That's right. Finn and Kurt. And Quinn and Brittany."

The two blondes smiled sweetly at each other, but the boys glared.

"Mr. Shue. Not that I wouldn't love Finn as my partner, but we live together. It's a bit weird. Can't you give me someone else that way I can work outside the house?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded in agreement.

Mr. Shue shook his head. "Srry boys, but that's how it has to be. So songs . . ."

_How dare him make me work with Finn? I mean I know that he's almost a brother, but he's still homophobic._

He glanced over at the tall boy.

_At least he has a good voice. Sam has a better one. So does Puck. But I wouldn't want to be paired with Puck. Only one would survive._

Kurt chuckled. His friends looked at him.

"Sorry. Harry Potter reference." He mumbled.

* * *

So what do you think? I bet you can't wait to see which duets I picked out. So be ready to be surprised. And only one of the songs has been used, but as part of a mashup. So let me know what you think, please review and criticize.

And sorry about this being late. Last week was finals week and I also had to move out of dorms, so lots of stuff. Trying to get back on my updating schedule.


	14. Chapter 14

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Tell me what the song is?" Kurt begged.

Sam chuckled. "Nope."

Kurt glared at him for a second before turning to his other best friend with a pouty look on his face.

"Please 'Cedes." Kurt whined.

Mercedes holds back a laugh. "Sorry Kurt, but you know the rules. Mr. Shue said that we're not supposed to reveal our songs. To anyone."

Kurt sighs and sits back in his seat. he begins picking through his food on his lunch tray. Sam and Mercedes trade smirks.

"This is totally unfair. I think he did it on purpose."

Sam grinned. "And why do you say that?"

"For one, he paired me with my brother. And then he paired my two best friends into a duet. And then we're not allowed to share our duets." Kurt complained.

"Well the winner receives $50 to that new clothing store. I need that beau." Mercedes said.

Sam chuckled. "Unless you want to tell us what your duet with Finn is." Sam dared.

Mercedes grinned at her partner while Kurt glared.

"I see your point. No sharing duets. But no this." Kurt sits up and leans towards the two. "we will win, then I am going on a shopping spree. I'm taking you guys with me, and then rubbing it in your face." Kurt sits back in his chair and lets out a breath.

Mercedes and Sam start laughing.

"You do realize that you're going to have to share that gift card with Finn, right?" Mercedes said with a smile.

Kurt groaned. "Well what about you two."

"I'm giving it to Mercedes. I've got enough clothes. And besides, it'll be funny so help Mercedes show off her new outfit to make you jealous." Sam said.

Kurt shoots a glare at him before going back to his food.

* * *

"Come on Finn. There are two groups tomorrow and we have to make sure that we're better than them."

Finn groaned as he repeated Kurt's choreography.

"Come on Kurt. I'm tired. We've been at this for hours. Can't we just take a break." Finn whined.

"A break, a break?" Kurt yelled.

Finn rolled his eyes and went back to the dance.

* * *

"Alright guys. First duet of the day is Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones."

Mr. Shue jumped down from the stage as the lights flickered on. The stage was covered with a pattern of black and blue lights. Mercedes, dressed in black, sat on a stool to one side, while Sam, also dressed in black, sat to the other side.

The light shines down on Mercedes.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now_

_Wish right now_

Mercedes's light goes off and Sam's flickers on as he stands up and begins to rap.

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

The lights flicker on on both sides. Mercedes says seated and sings while Sam walks to her and sings.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_

_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

_Wish right now (Wish right now)_

Sam holds a hand out to Mercedes, she takes it and stands up. They walk to the middle of the stage and sing.

_I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh}_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}_

_(Like shootin' stars)_

_I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now_

_(I could really use a wish right now)_

_A wish, a wish right now_

_(A wish right now) _

New Directions stands up and cheers. Kurt smiles when his best friends share a hug.

Kurt turns to Finn. "This is why we need to get our choreography done."

Finn grunts as he sits back down by Rachel.

"Wow guys. You did amazing." Mr. Shue clapped.

Sam throws an arm around a blushing Mercedes.

"It's thanks to you. You gave us a great song." Sam looks at Kurt. "Mercedes can't wait to flaunt off her new outfit."

Kurt rolls his eyes as his two friends approach him. He pulls them into a hug. Sam keeps his arm on Kurt's shoulders after his hug.

"You guys really did do a great job." Kurt admitted.

Sam smiled. "Thanks Kurt."

Kurt raises and eyebrow. "It's all thanks to Mr. Shue." He looks from a stunned Sam to a giggling Mercedes. "You guys make a great couple."

Sam blinks his eyes in confusion. Mercedes blushes.

"Thanks Kurt." She says quietly.

Sam raises and eyebrow. "Yeah thanks . . . I think."

* * *

So up next is Puck and Santana, a very jealous Santana. So let me know what you think, please critique and review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**KURT**

"You guys were really good you know. I wouldn't have guessed that you could even rap."

Sam slides his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Thanks bro. It was a good song, and Mercedes is a great partner." Sam gulps and looks at Kurt. "Do you really think that Mercedes and I would go good together?"

Kurt glances down a few rows at Mercedes. She's gossiping with Tina when she catches Kurt's eye.

She winks and Kurt turns back to Sam. "I can see it. And she needs someone like you. Someone strong and comfortable with who they are. You also have a great voice." Kurt admitted.

Sam blushed. "Thanks, but I don't think she's my type."

Kurt cocked his head at the blushing blonde boy. "And what exactly is your type?"

"Alright guys." Mr. Shue clapped his hands for attention in the front of the auditorium. "Up next is Santana and Puck. "

The curtains open slowly revealing a burning background. The red and orange lights fade in and out a Santana appears at the front of the stage.

_(Santana)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

The lights flash bright red and orange as Puck appears behind Santana to begin his rap.

_(Puck)_

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight, while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off her love, drunk from her hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint_

_And I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates_

_Me, she f'in hates me, and I love it, wait_

Puck's light goes off and Santana's brightens.

_(Santana)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

They both came together, side by side, hand hand as they finished the rest of the song together, singing the final lines together.

_(Santana)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_(Puck)_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_(Both)_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Brittany ran up and hugged Santana. Puck watched the two. A few of the girls let out whistles.

"Wow guys. That was great. Next up is Rachel and Artie."

Sam turns to Kurt. "I think you and I would have sounded better on that." Kurt blushes. "I know Santana has the raspiness, but you have the purity."

Kurt folds himself into his seat as Artie wheels himself onto the dark stage.

_(Artie)_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like it_

_Take me away, and make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

A light appears in the back, as does Rachel. She is wearing skin-tight leather clothes with a red, feather fedora.

_(Rachel)_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Rachel steps up beside Artie.

_(Artie)_

_And it goes like this_

_(Rachel)_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_(Artie)_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_(Both)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

_(Rachel)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_(Artie)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_(Both)_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

Artie cheers and pulls a shocked Rachel down into a hug.

"I knew you could do it guys." Mr. Shue admitted.

"Thank you Mr. Shue. And if I may-"

Kurt turns to Sam. "What do you think?"

"She has a great voice, but she just doesn't sell the sexiness." Sam smiles. "Don't get me wrong, she looked great, it's just that that outfit didn't look good on her."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Well, well, well. A boy with an eye for fashion. You're definitely coming with me on my next shopping trip."

Sam grins. "Definitely. I can't wait to see you in your zone."

"How about tomorrow? After the competition ends." Kurt suggests.

Sam shakes his head. "Sorry. I'll be taking Mercedes shopping with the gift car we'll win."

Kurt purses his lips as Mr. Shue faces the club.

"Alright guys. What a great day. Tomorrow will be Tina and Mike, Brittany and Quinn, and Kurt and Finn. Good luck guys."

* * *

So I might have the next three performances in the next few chapters. Not sure. So what do you think so far. I know that this chapter is filler, but it has tidbits of information. Please review and critique.


	16. Chapter 16

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Hi dad."

Kurt sits down by his father.

"So I get to sing my duet tomorrow. It's with Finn." He chuckles. "Last time was a disaster, but we've been practicing really hard. It'll be different. And Finn already said I could have the prize. So when I win, I get to go shopping. And I'm not even using your money this time."

Kurt sighs and reaches out for his dad's hand.

"So I have a new friend. Sam. I don't think I introduced you to him last time. He came here by the way. He's been really supportive." Kurt gulps. "He hardly has any family left. I think that's why he is patient with me. He's been really great."

Kurt reaches out and smooths out the front of his dad's hospital gown.

"I'm sorry I flipped out the other day. I'm just so lost without you." He let's out a small chuckle. "And once again, Sam prevented me from doing something stupid."

Kurt takes his father's hand.

"Wake up soon. I need you. And I want you to meet Sam. And I know that Finn and Carole miss you too. Heck I don't even know if they visit you. I mean I know they do, but I never see them here." He leans up and presses a soft kiss to his dad's forehead. "Come home soon."

* * *

"Alright guys, up next is Tina and Mike."

The stage lights up and Mike runs out.

"I'm actually not the great of a singer, so I'm going to dance around Tina while she sings." Mike says.

Mr. Shue just sighs and nods.

Mike disappears from the stage and the stage goes black.

One spotlight comes on and there stands Tina.

_(Tina)_

_Stones, heavy like the love you've shown_

_Solid as the ground we've known_

_And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up_

_And even in a desert storm_

_Sturdy as a rock we hold_

_Wishing every moment froze_

_Now I just wanna let you know_

The stage is flooded with lights as Mike does a simple dance behind her.

_(Tina)_

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top, like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep on going_

_Forever we will stay, like a pyramid_

_Pyramid, keep it going_

The lights slowly die down until only Tina's spotlight is left.

_(Tina)_

_Pyramid, pyramid, pyramid, pyramid_

_Pyramid, pyramid, pyramid_

"Go Tina." Mercedes yells.

Kurt laughs as he sits back down by Sam.

"Why doesn't she get more solos?" Sam asks. "Her voice is just as good as Rachel's."

Kurt nods. "I know."

Sam high fives Mike as he comes down from the stage.

"That was some wicked dancing." Sam admits.

Mike smiles at him before following Tina to their seats.

"Up next, Quinn and Brittany."

The two blonde's quickly take the stage.

Mercedes leans towards Kurt. "What song do you think they'll sing?"

"Probably something with two girls. Neither of them have the voices to pull of a guys vocal performance." Mercedes nods to Kurt's conclusion.

The lights begin to flicker between yellow and blue. Brittany and Quinn are on opposite sides, dancing in a similar fashion.

_(Brittany)_

_Ay, Ay, Ay_

_Nobody likes being played_

_(Quinn)_

_Beyonce, Beyonce_

_(Brittany)_

_Shakira, Shakira (hey)_

The stage is flooded with blue lights.

_(Brittany) _

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_(Quinn) _

_I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about_

_(Brittany) _

_He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar_

_(Quinn) _

_Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about_

The lights dim down so there are two solo spotlights on the dancing girls.

_(Quinn) _

_You never know_

_(Brittany) _

_Why are we the ones who suffer_

_(Quinn) _

_I have to let go_

_(Brittany) _

_He won't be the one to cry_

_(Brittany)_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_(Quinn) _

_Can't we laugh about it_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

Red light floods the stage.

_(Quinn) _

_Tell me how to forgive you_

_When it's me who's ashamed_

_(Brittany) _

_And I wish could free you_

_Of the hurt and the pain_

_(Both) _

_But the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame_

The lights begin to dwindle down. Two solo blue spotlights remain.

_(Quinn)_

_Beyonce, Beyonce_

_(Brittany)_

_Shakira, Shakira_

The music stops as the two girls sing the rest a Capella.

_(Brittany) _

_(Ay) Let's not kill the karma_

_(Ay) Let's not start a fight_

_(Ay) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_(Quinn) _

_Can't we laugh about it_

_(Oh) It's not worth our time_

_(Oh) We can live without 'em_

_Just a beautiful liar_

"Hot damn." Artie whispers.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Finn says as he gets up with his hands covering his crotch.

Kurt leans over the row, grabs Finn's hoodie, and forces him to sit down.

"Think of Coach Sue in a tutu." Kurt whispers.

Finn shudders.

"Good. Because we're going next and you don't have time for a quick wank session." Kurt chuckles.

Sam laughs behind him as everyone finishes their applause.

"Wow girls. That was very . . . sensual." Mr. Shue mutters. "Next up, Kurt and Finn."

Kurt smacks the back of Finn's head, as Sam pats Kurt's shoulder, as he walks up the stage. Finn grumpily follows.

* * *

_We're so going to lose._

The stage lights come on. The stage is flooded with white light. Kurt sits on a stool to one side while Finn sits on a stool on the other side.

_(Finn)_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

Finn stands up and slowly crosses the stage. To Kurt.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

Finn reaches Kurt and places a hand on the pale boys shoulder.

_(Finn and Kurt)_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Kurt stands up and walks around Finn, letting his finger linger around the boys shoulders.

_(Kurt)_

_I remember every look upon your face_

Kurt stands to the side, facing Finn. Finn reaches up and cups Kurt's face.

_(Finn)_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

Finn reaches down and takes Kurt's hand in his own.

_(Finn and Kurt)_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

Kurt reaches up and cups Finn's face. Finn does the same to Kurt.

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

Sam whistled. The girls applauded loudly. The boys had raised eyebrows, but still applauded.

_Guess Mercedes isn't getting that new outfit._

"Wow guys. Great job at showing the emotions without it seeming awkward." Mr. Shue says.

Kurt glances at Sam and smiles.

* * *

Kurt gives Sam a hug.

"So what do you think?" Kurt asks.

"Dang white boy." Mercedes approaches the two boys. "So when are you going to use your gift card?"

Kurt grins. "I was actually thinking about going after glee club. Wanna join?"

Mercedes grins and hugs Kurt. "You know it white boy."

"Now come on. You, me, Tina, and Sam. Shopping." Kurt says as he leaves them behind.

* * *

So what do you think? Were the songs good. Is the story still developing? Please review and critique.


	17. Chapter 17

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Kurtie! Wait!"

"What the-"

Kurt slams on the breaks. He skids in the parking lot. He and Sam look back at Tina and Mercedes. Through the back window, they see Brittany running after them.

The passenger door is sprung open and Sam finds his lap full of Brittany.

"Why hello Brittany." Sam says with a smile.

"Hello." She says happily as she shuts the door, making it even mor cramped for Sam.

"Brittany. What are you doing here?" Kurt asks.

"Oh, well Sanny was supposed to come home with me, but she was mean to you and Sammy so I wanted to ride with you guys." She explained.

Kurt smiled and exchanged a glance with his other three passengers.

"Sure Brittany. Why don't you get in back?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure Kurtie." She says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

She gets off Sam's lap and crawls between the seats to sit between Tina and Mercedes.

Kurt keeps his eye on Sam as she does. The boy doesn't even look at her as her panties flash them from under her cheerio outfit when she climbs back.

_He must have some insane self-control._

Sam looks at him with a concerned expression.

Kurt just smiles and pulls his car out of park.

* * *

"Hold these." Kurt demanded as he thrust his shopping bags into Sam's arms.

Sam groaned as the girls laughed. "Seriously? Since when am I the bag handler?"

Tina tossed her purse on top of the bags.

"Since you lost the competition to me. And your the only one strong enough to hold all the bags at once. More shopping room for us." Kurt explains with a wicked grin.

Sam growls and glares at him.

Kurt smirks and turns to loop his arms through Mercedes and Tina's arms, with Brittany trailing behind with her arm wrapped around Kurt's waist. Sam shrugged and followed along.

* * *

Kurt stood in front of the new store. He holds up the $50 gift card.

"I am in heaven." Kurt whispers.

He smirks at Sam and Mercedes before skipping into the store.

Sam and the girls find Kurt in the woman's section. He already has a pair of pants and a shirt. He's looking for a jacket.

"Umm Kurt, you do realize that those are woman's clothing. Right?" Sam asks.

Kurt shoots Sam a look.

Mercedes cocks her head too. "Yeah Kurt. What's with that?"

Kurt bites his lip.

Tina smiles. "Man you guys are slow."

"Yep. And that's coming from me. I can totally see what he's doing." Brittany adds.

Sam and Mercedes gives Kurt confused looks.

Kurt chuckles and pulls Mercedes close. He spins her around so she's facing their friends. He lays the shirt on top of her chest and holds the pants at her waist.

"What do you think? Is she hot, or just dead sexy?" Kurt asks with a little sass.

Tina and Brittany bursts out in giggle at his attitude. Sam raises an eyebrow. Mercedes blushes.

"I think she looks smokin' hot." Sam says. He leans over to another rack and picks of a black fedora with blue lining. "I think this goes well with it."

He drops the hat on Mercedes's head.

Kurt nods in approval. "Not bad blonde. Now all I need to do is find a jacket."

Mercedes turns to face him. She pulls the clothes out of his hands.

"What are you doing Kurt?"

"I'm buying you anew outfit."

"But that gift card is for you to use on yourself." She complains.

Kurt holds up a hand. "I know, but I want to spend it on you. You're my best friend and you sang great. And you had a great partner." He nods towards Sam. "And I had Finn. Just let me buy this one thing. It's not really going to hurt my pocket book."

Mercedes sighs, then smiles. "Fine. Now let me go try on my outfit while you find me a jacket."

She skips off to the changing rooms with Brittany and Tina following.

Sam drops the other shopping bags on the floor and stood by Kurt, by the wall.

"You're doing a really nice thing you know?"

Kurt shrugs. "I've realized that there are better things in this world than being selfish. It's nice to share with friends . . . and family."

Sam places a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt!"

Kurt raced to the dressing rooms. "What is it?"

Mercedes steps out of the changing room. She's wearing skin-tight black jeans with a purple silk shirt. Her hair is placed strategically under the fedora.

Kurt smiles. "You look gorgeous. I told you you would be."

Mercedes gives him a hug.

"Now. Just a few more details." Kurt says as he skipped off back into the store.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. She reluctantly follows him as Tina and Mercedes go stand by Sam.

"Sorry you got dragged into this." Tina apologizes.

Sam smiles. "It's not problem. Kurt's been a good friend and if I have to put up with some excessive shopping, then I will."

Tina grins. "That's so sweet."

Brittany hugs him. "You're really great Sammy. I can see why Kurt's going to love you."

Sam exchanges a confused glance with Tina.

"Umm Brittany. What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Well Kurtie has a group of people that he loves. Me, 'Cedes, Tina, Finny, his daddy, and new mommy. Soon it will be you." She explains.

Sam nods in understanding. "Well I would love to be in his circle."

Brittany hugs him again before running to Kurt at the check-out line.

"She's on of a kind." Sam says to Tina as he picks up the bags.

"Yeah she is." Tina helps Sam balance the bags before following the others out of the store.

"So where to next?" Kurt asks.

"How about-." Mercedes is cut off by a phone ringing.

"Who's got my phone?" Kurt asks.

Sam looks down at the bags he's holding. He also has Kurt's satchel. It's hanging from his shoulder, with the main part hanging in front of his crotch.

Sam blushes. "I have your satchel right here."

Kurt reaches through the bags and gropes around for his satchel. His hand barely grazes the front of Sam's crotch before reaching into his satchel. He quickly pulls out his phone and flips it open.

"Kurt Hummel speaking."

"This is Lima General. You have been posted as the emergency contact for Burt Hummel. WE have called to inform you that Burt Hummel has awaken from his coma and is in a a stable state."

Kurt smiles into the phone. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He snaps his phone shut.

"What's wrong beau?" Mercedes asks.

Kurt's lip is stretched to it's limits. "Dad's awake."

Sam is the first on to take action. He pushes Kurt towards the mall doors and the rest follow suit.

* * *

So what do you think? This story might be ending soon as well as another story of mine. Please review and criticize everything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"You can go in now."

The words are barely out of the doctors mouth and Kurt is rushing in.

"Daddy."

His dad's head swirl to face his boy.

"Hey Kurt." He says through his dry, cracked voice.

Kurt rushes over to his dad's bedside and pulls him into a hug.

"I miss you dad."

Burt holds his son closer. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt sits back. "Don't. It wasn't your fault. None of this was."

Burt chuckles. "Except for my bad eating habits."

Kurt smiles and reaches out and cups his dads face.

"We're going to fix that. I can't go through this again." Kurt says quietly.

Burt sighs and reaches out adn cups his sons face. "I know. For now on." He let's go of Kurt. "Now tell me about everything I missed."

* * *

Sam sits in the waiting area with Mercedes to one side, and Tina to the other. Brittany took it upon herself to sit in his lap and cuddle close to his chest. He keeps his arms wrapped around her.

"How do you think he's holding up?" tina asks quietly.

Sam shrugs.

"He's probably a lot better now." Mercedes answers. "But he'll be extra careful around his dad though."

Tina nods and leans over to let her head lay on Sam's shoulder. Mercedes takes the other shoulder.

"All we can do is be there for him." Tina says quietly.

Brittany nods against Sam's chest. "I want to protect my dolphin. And papa dolphin."

Sam runs his free hand through her blonde hair. "We will Brit. He needs us now."

* * *

Burt laughs when Kurt finishes his stories about school.

Kurt finishes giggling. "That's pretty much it, except for glee club. But all we've done is duets."

"Who'd you duet with?" Burt asks.

"I got Finn." His dad bit his lip, but Kurt chuckles. "It wasn't bad. We only had competition against Mercedes and Santana. We won though."

Burt gives his son a genuine smile. "That's good. Was Mercedes stuck with Rachel? I bet that would have been funny."

Kurt nods in agreement. "It would make sense for me to get Finn and her to get Rachel, but no. Mercedes got Sam."

Burt's eyebrows narrowed.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. He's the newest member to New Directions. He's actually staying with us until his dad gets back in town. I hope that's okay?" He adds nervously.

Burt nods. "It's fine. So has he . . . does he know about my situation here?"

Kurt takes a breath. "He's been great. He's become my new best friend since we've met. He understands what I'm going through."

"It's good that you have someone that understands. Does he . . . you know? Play on your team." Burt asks nervously.

Kurt chuckles and slumps back into his seat. "Don't I wish." he sits up immediately. "I mean no. He doesn't."

Burt smiles a knowing smile. "Well you'll find someone. Now go get Mercedes. I know she wants to see her second dad too."

* * *

"Dolphin." Brittany yells as she jumps out of Sam's lap and jumps on an approaching Kurt.

"Hey Brit." Kurt laughed as he let go of the bouncing blonde.

"How's papa dolphin doing?" Brittany asks as she loops her arms through Kurt's.

"Good Brit. He's feeling much better. He actually wants to see you guys. Especially his other child." He adds with a look to Mercedes.

"That's right." Mercedes says as she stands up and marches past Kurt.

Tina follows with a smile and drags along a giddy Brittany.

Sam stands up and steps close to Kurt. Kurt watches his every move.

"How is he? Honestly?" Sam asks.

Kurt sighs. "Honestly. He's a wreck. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him for now on."

Sam throws an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "You have us to help."

Kurt wraps an arm around Sam's waist. "Thanks Sam."

Sam glances down the hall and watches the girls enter the room. He looks back down at Kurt.

"Hoe are you doing?"

Kurt shrugs.

"Kurt!"

Kurt groans. "I'm tired. I know I shouldn't be because he's the one that's been stuck here. But it's been a long week. And now it's going to be a long recovery." He lifts his free arm and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm going to have to watch what he eat, make sure he relaxes, takes his medicine. And on top of glee and school and running the garage."

Sam pulls Kurt into a tight hug. "You'll do fine. I know you will. And I'll help you with school and the girls can choreograph and design the outfits for glee so you don't have to."

Kurt smiles against Sam.

"Thank you. Again"

"No problem Kurt. Now lets go introduce me to your dad so he doesn't get freaked out that you have been sharing your bedroom with a large-mouthed, forky, lemon-headed freak."

Kurt laughs as he leads Sam into the hospital room.

The girls look up from the bed. Brittany sits on the end, and Tina and MErcedes each are sitting on the side.

"Hey dad. How are the girls treating you?" Kurt asks as he moves away from Sam, going further into the room.

Burt chuckled. "Just making sure I'm going to start eating healthy. And Mercedes is trying to get me to couble your clothing budget."

Mercedes blushed.

Kurt pretended to think about it. "Sounds like a great idea, but why don't we talk about that later when I can temp you with food."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Well dad, you already know the girls, but this . . ." He reaches out and drags Sam into the room until he's standing by his fathers bed. "Is Sam Evans. Sam this is my father."

Sam held a hand out. "A pleasure to meet you."

Burt slowly reaches up and takes Sam's hand, his eyes never leaving Sams. "Likewise." He looks to the girls and Kurt. "Can you guys give me and Sam a few moments to talk?"

"Dad?"

Burt forces a smile. "I just want to get to know him like I do the girls. That's it."

Kurt's eye twitched but he smiled anyways. "Fine. Come on girls. Let's go make fun of how bad the coffee tastes."

Sam stared with amusement as Kurt flaunted out of the room with the girls following him. He slowly looked back to Burt.

"Umm sir, what did you want to talk about?" Sam asks nervously.

Burt slowly shifts in his bad and pats the empty area on his bed. Sam slowly takes the spot.

"You promised . . . to take care of Kurt." Burt says slowly.

Sam opens his mouth then shuts it. "How-?"

"I heard you." Burt takes a breath. "I remember your voice, your name. You promised that you would take care of him. Even if I didn't wake up." He reaches out and takes Sam's hand. "Why?"

Sam gulps and closes his eyes. "My mother died. So did my little brother and sister." He opens his eyes and meets Burt's watery eyes. "I know what it's like. And he is so lost without you. Do you want to know how I met him?" Burt slowly nods. "He had just found out that you were here. So he went to see his mother." Burt's breath hitches. "And that's where I found him. Crying . . . broken. In that graveyard. So I helped him and we became friends. I helped him and he helps me. We both have similar issues."

Burt leans up and captures the young blonde in a hug.

"Thank you."

Sam holds on to the bald man as his tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

* * *

So what do you think? Now this story just lost it's main plot with the return of Burt. So I will add something else, and it will be tragic. Almost terrible, so please don't hate me. So let me know what you think. Review and criticize everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt opens the front door and is greeted with a smiling Carole. They immediately hug each other.

"He's awake."

"I know. How are you feeling?" Carole asks as she pulls away.

"Much better. It feels like a giant weight was lifted."

Carole gives him another quick hug. "Good."

Kurt smiles at her before moving out of the doorway. Sam offers Carole a smile before following Kurt into the basement.

Kurt sighs in relief as he flops down onto his bed.

Sam sits quietly beside him. "I'm happy for you."

Kurt sits up, frowning at Sam. "I'm sorry."

Sam shakes his head. "Don't be."

Kurt takes the blondes hand in his own. "It wasn't your fault that they died."

Sam shrugs. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that your dad is awake and getting better."

Kurt gives a smile before scooting closer and wrapping his free arm around Sam, pulling him into a hug. "I know this is bad to say, but dad's heart attack had one great benefit."

Sam raises his eyebrows as he wraps an arm around Kurt. "And what is that?"

Kurt looks up at him. "Without the heart attack, I would have never ran. I would have never met you. We became friends because of it."

Sam nods, then smirks. "Are you going to dump me now that your dad's better?"

Kurt lets out a joyous laugh. "I could never dump you Sam. You've became my best friend. I already love you as much as 'Cedes."

Sam gives him a quick hug before standing up. "Let's watch a movie. It'll wind you down after the exciting day you've had."

Kurt smiles. "Singin' in the Rain?"

* * *

"Surprise!"

Kurt and Sam look up from the movie at the group of people settling at the bottom of Kurt's staircase.

"Hey guys." Sam smiles at the New Directions.

"Yeah." Kurt acknowledges. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany pushed her way through the group. "'Cedes, Tina, and me told everyone that your dad is better."

Mercedes steps up next to Brittany. "So we all wanted to celebrate his good health with a party."

"'Cedes." Kurt warns.

"We'll leave the place trashed." Brittany says excitedly.

"What?"

"Relax white boy. It's so you have an excuse to scrub down every surface for when your dad gets back." Mercedes explains.

Kurt's head snaps to face Sam when he hears the blonde laugh. "Did you know anything about this?"

Sam holds his hands up as a sign of peace. "I had no idea."

The New Directions finally focuses on Sam.

"What is he doing here white boy?" Mercedes asks.

Santana stands awkwardly at the edge of the group, glaring dagger at the boys. "Yeah. Why on earth would he want to be here?"

Kurt turns to glare at her. "Why are you here since you evidently hate me?"

Santana starts to retort, but Mercedes cuts her off. "Shut it. I want to watch my movie."

Brittany crosses the short distance and places herself on Kurt's lap. Everyone else gathers around them with Santana and Puck sitting away from everyone else.

* * *

After about halfway through the movie, Brittany turned around so she was straddling Kurt's waist.

"Umm . . . Brittany. What . . . what are you doing?" Kurt whispers nervously.

Only Sam and Santana are watching them.

Brittany slowly pulls her ponytail out, letting her blonde hair cascade around her shoulders. She leans forward to Kurt's ear, making sure her hair covers what she's doing.

"Just relax." She whispers.

Kurt closes his eyes and let's himself relax.

"I'm just trying to make Sanny jealous. Moan now." She commands.

Kurt hesitates before letting out a breathy moan. He keeps his eyes shut to ignore the gaining stares.

"Good. Now Sanny wants to come back, so she'll apologize and help you with Karofsky, free of charge."

Kurt moans in agreement.

"Sweet. Now to Sammy."

Kurt opened his eyes ignored the looks from his friends as he buried his face into Brittany's hair.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt whispers.

Brittany arches her back and moans before going back to Kurt's ear.

"I think he's a dolphin, like you. So I want to help you get with him." She says as if it's simple math.

Kurt grabs the back of her neck and holds her close.

"How do you know?"

"When I got in the car today. I looked back in the mirror and he didn't even look at me. I know you noticed too." She explains.

Brittany tosses her head back as she grinds into Kurt. Kurt hisses in surprise.

"Umm Kurt?"

Kurt finally focuses on their audience. "Oh."

Brittany just giggles and slides off his lap. She grabs his hand and pulls towards the stairs.

"Kurtie and I need to go. We have to . . . umm . . ." She trails off.

"Talk. Yeah." Kurt forces a smile. "That's what we were doing."

All of the guys were staring at them.

"Aren't you gay?" Santana snaps. "Why are you with my girl?"

"I'm not your girl Sanny. Kurtie knows how to make me feel good. Better than Puck." She brags at the muscular boy.

"What the hell?" Puck yells.

Brittany ignores him and pulls Kurt up the stairs.

Brittany quickly pulls him to the couch and straddles him.

"Sorry. I have to keep up looks. They think we're doing the nasty." She explains.

Kurt just nods as he leans his forehead against hers.

"So I'm going to help you get with Sammy and get Sanny to protect you from Karofsky at the same time." She says.

"How? No one actually thinks we're together, let alone Santana." He reasons.

"It doesn't matter." She shakes her head. "She doesn't want me near anyone. She'll come to you. And as for Sammy, we need to plan a date."

Kurt groans and let's his head fall back to the couch.

Santana clears her throat.

Kurt and Brittany look to Santana, standing in Kurt;s doorway.

"Can I talk to you Kurt?" She asks quietly, keeping her eyes away from Brittany.

Kurt nod. Brittany gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping pass Santana and returning to the basement.

Kurt approaches Santana. "What's wrong?"

"I'm . . . Jesus Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to get with Sam. It was wrong to try and deal with you like that." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I'll still help you with Karofsky. If you want."

Kurt smiles at her honesty. "Okay."

* * *

So what do you think? I made Brittany a bit smart, and everything turns out great. And I made it so Kurt will hopefully have his first kiss with Sam, unless I change that. We're still building up to the romance, but this is Kurt acknowledging the possibility of there being a relationship. Please review and let me know if you think this is a good idea to continue, or if I should change it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Wake up Sam."

"Go away." Sam whispers.

Kurt chuckles. "Come on. Santana will be here in half an hour."

Sam opens his eyes and looks up at the pale boy.

"Santana? As in, Santana? Are you crazy? I thought she hated you, and me." Sam sounds dumbfounded.

"Oh Sammy." Kurt playfully pats that blonde's cheek. "She does hate me, but she wants to screw you. I don't think that that's hate."

Sam squeezes his eyes shut before focusing on Kurt. "She wants to what me?"

"She wants to have sex with you." Kurt says slowly. "And she hates me."

Sam shakes his head and slowly sits up. "Wait. Why does she want to have sex with me?"

Kurt sighs and offers Sam a smile. "You're new, male, and a jock. You're fresh, you have a penis, and you're on the social scale. You have two legs, blonde hair, and a big mouth."

Sam can only open and close his mouth.

Kurt sighs before sitting down next to Sam on the couch. "This is who she is. She likes sex."

"Okay." Sam responds slowly. "I'll just have to tell her no."

Kurt scoffs. "She won't give up that easy. She's very persistent."

"Then I'll have to say no continuously." Sam smiles.

Kurt leans back against the couch as Sam gets up to change. before entering the bathroom with his clothes, he turns to Kurt.

"Why is she coming here?"

"She wants to give us a ride to school." Kurt explains.

"Why?" Sam asks, still confused.

Kurt sighs. "She wants to help me with Karofsky. To make sure that he doesn't bully me."

Sam sighs and crosses the room to drop down by his friend. He flings an arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulls him close.

"Don't worry. You have both of us to protect you now." Sam whispers.

Kurt smiles before placing a small kiss on Sam's cheek.

He stands up. "Come on. I got breakfast upstairs."

He skips up the stairs, leaving a confused Sam behind.

* * *

Sam slowly slipped into the backseat of Santana's car while Kurt glided into the front seat. Santana gives Sam a brief sexy smile through the rear view mirror before focusing on the road as she pulls out of the Hummel driveway.

"So Hum-Kurt. I think we'd start the day off by directly confronting Karofsky and explaining that I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on him. How does that sound?" She asks Kurt casually.

Kurt holds back a snicker. "That sounds really great, but what if he doesn't listen?"

Santana glances at Sam. "Then we have extra muscle in the back to reinforce the situation."

"I don't like violence." Sam says as he leans in between the seats. "It's why I haven't beat the crap out of Karofsky yet.

Kurt reaches back and places a hand on Sam's shoulder briefly before removing it.

"And I don't want anyone to get in trouble." Kurt adds. "We'll just see how it goes with you."

Santana smirks. "It will go very well."

"How?" Kurt asks.

"I have my ways."

* * *

Kurt nervously gets out of the car. He visibly relaxes when Sam takes to his side. They begin to walk when Santana takes his other side.

"Just play it cool Kurt." Santana whispers.

Sam pats Kurt's shoulder for extra comfort. Kurt gives the blonde an appreciative smile.

Kurt tenses up again as they round the section of cars and approach the dumpsters. Karofsky and his fellow goons are waiting.

Santana raises an eyebrow as they stop. Karofsky leads his pack towards them.

"What do we have here? To faggots and their beard." Karofsky laughs.

Santana spits out a laugh. "Please Karofsky. If anyone needs a beard, it's you."  
Karofsky snarls at the comment.

"And by the way, stop messing with Kurt. He's my good friend now and if I find that any of you have done something to hurt my boy, then there will be hell to pay." Santana smirks at the bullies.

Karofsky snorts. "Like what? Scratching at us. Setting the blonde faggot after us."

Santana smiles at him. "First off, I don't scratch, I claw. Second, this blonde dude over here, he isn't a faggot. He's just really hot." Sam blushes. " And third, mess with Kurt _or_ Sam, I'll see to it the Coach Sue makes your lives a living hell."

A few of the goons slowly back away. Karofsky only flinches.

"Bluffs?" He questions them.

Kurt steps forward. "Try us Davey."

Karofsky growls and starts walking towards Kurt.

"Who's first?"

Santana ignores him. She walks up to him and knees him in the groin. He kneels over in pain. She grabs his head and knees him in the face. He falls to the ground, crying in pain. His face stained with blood.

Santana glares at the goons. "Do any of you have any questions about what I told Davey?"

The goons quickly shake their heads before running off.

Santana smirks as she turns back to an angry Kurt.

"I thought we said no violence."

"Only if a civilized conversation didn't work first. Besides, it's better that he gets hurt over you."

Kurt sighs in agreement. "Fine. But no more violence unless he starts back up."

"Fine." Santana smirks as she leads them into the school.

Brittany immediately pounces on Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I got lost and I couldn't get to you in time. Did Karofsky hurt you?" She asks.

Kurt hugs her. "No. Santana helped us out."

Brittany glances at a humble-looking Santana. "Really?"

Kurt smiles. "Really. Karofsky shouldn't be messing with us anymore."

Brittany slowly approaches Santana.

"Did you really do that?" Santana nods. "Thank you." Brittany pulls Santana into a hug. "Come on. Walk with me to class." Brittany tells her as she loops her fingers through Santana's.

Santana smiles as Brittany pulls her along.

Kurt turns to Sam. "Looks like two good things came out of today."

Sam nods before frowning. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nods. "Yeah. Just glad that most of my problems are disappearing."

Sam smiles as he flings an arm over Kurt's shoulder. "Come on. We have to get to class."

* * *

Yay. So another conflict solved. So we're dwindling down. I have to come up with some things to drive Kurt and Sam together. So please review and criticize everything that I write.


	21. Chapter 21

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt smiles as he walks out of his classroom.

What an awesome Karofsky free day.

He looks down as an arm loops through hits.

"Hey Satana. I just wanted to thank you again for this morning." Kurt thanks the distracted Latina.

"You might not want to thank me yet." She shoots him a guilty look before glancing around the halls.

"What's going on?"

Santana's grip on him tightens. "Well you know that threat I made. About telling Coach about the goons." Kurt nods. "Well it turns out that Coach Sue isn't here. She decided to take a personal week to go Nazi hunting with her mother."

Kurt stops in the hallway. He tenses up. "What else?"

Santana sighs. "I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have egged things on."

"Apology accepted. Now tell me what's going on." Kurt becomes very aware of the busy hallway.

"One of the male cheerios informed me that Karofsky and some of their friends are going to get revenge." Santana tells him sadly.

"What do they plan to do to me?" Kurt asks quietly.

Santana tilts his chin up. "Not just you. You . . . Sam . . . and me. They all have personal vendetas against us. Anyone that's helped you."

Kurt bites his lip. "We need to find Sam then."

Santana takes his arm and leads him through the hallway.

"Let's go to lunch. He should already be there. And I'll have to talk to Puck and Finn on watching you two for the rest of the day." She quickens her pace.

"What about you?"

She tries to put on a brave face, but her lip trembles. "I'll be fine."

Kurt tightens his grip on her. "You're staying with us."

"But you don't even like me-"

"You've helped me. That's all that matters. I can also get Brittany to come over." He adds.

Her face lights up. "Alright then. Let's go find blondie."

Both Kurt and Santana are on edge until they reach the cafeteria.

Kurt sighs in relief as he spots Sam. He goes to rush over, but Santana catches his arm.

"Play it cool. They can't know that we know. Just . . . act normal." Santana says as she begins to sashay over to the table, waving for Kurt to follow.

Kurt puts on his stubborn face and walks over to the table with his head held high. He takes a spot by Sam. Santana pushes Finn over and takes the other side by Sam.

"So Sammy. Kurt and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for an afternoon stroll." Santana says casually.

Sam raises his eyebrows as he looks between Kurt and Santana.

"What's this about?" Sam asks Kurt.

Kurt forces a smile. "Just play along." He says through his teeth. Just follow us when we say two."

Sam's face drops back to his normal look. "Alright." He whispers as he brings his fork to his mouth.

Santana stands up and walks over to Puck. Finn scoots back into his spot.

"What's going on?" Finn asks.

Kurt flashes him a smile. "Just follow Puck."

"Puck?"

Kurt nods before turning back to look at Sam. Sam gives him a questioning look, but keeps his mouth shut.

Santana walks by Kurt and taps his shoulder. Kurt yawns as he stands up. He begins to follow the Latina. He looks slightly over his shoulder to see Sam dumping his tray. Before he turns the corner, he spots Puck getting up and tagging Finn.

Kurt sighs in relief as he enters the hallway. Santana is waiting for him.

She pulls him into a hug. "Good job."

Kurt chuckles. "thanks. It seemed like we were spies or something. Talking without moving or lips, using the touches as a code."

Santana laughs. "Wow Kurt. I never knew you were a secret dork."

Kurt shrugs.

"What's going on?" Sam whispers as he approaches them.

Kurt sighs as he wraps an arm around Santana's waist. She rests her head against his chest.

"We need to wait for the other two. It's kind of important." Kurt whispers.

Sam steps up in front of him and places his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Are you okay? Is it Karofsky?"

Kurt tenses up. Santana pulls back from his hold. Sam takes Kurt in his arms. Kurt already has tears in his eyes.

"Hey. It's okay. We dealt with him already." Sam holds onto Kurt as he looks to Santana.

Santana lets out a shaky breath. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

Kurt pulls back from Sam. "Let's just wait for everyone."

Sam sighs, but nods.

"What's going on?" Puck asks as he and Finn approach. "Why do you require our services?"

Santana opens the door to an empty classroom. She motions for them to enter. Sam immediately moves in with Kurt. Finn and Puck move in cautiously.

"Take a seat." Santana says as she shuts the door.

Sam, Puck and Finn take a seat. Kurt moves up to stand Santana.

"You do it." Kurt whispers.

Santana places a claming hand on Kurt's shoulder before turning to the guys. "So as Sam knows, I threatened Karofsky this morning. To leave Kurt alone."

"Karofsky's still harassing you?" Finn asks, furious.

"Do we need to be like, your bodyguard or something?" Puck asks as he sits forward.

Kurt gulps.

"Just listen. I threatened them with Coach Sue. Unfortunately, she won't be here for the next week . . . and the jocks found out. One of the cheerios overheard their plans for us." Santana sighs.

Sam stands up. "Us?"

"You, me, and . . . Kurt." Santana wraps an arm around Kurt's waist. "They're planning on getting revenge. On us."

"What do you need us to do?" Puck asks.

Kurt smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem. You're like . . . the little brother of us. We'll take care of you." Puck announces.

Puck rushes over to Kurt and pulls him into a hug.

"Thanks Puck."

Puck smiles and steps back. "No problem. So what are we doing?"

"We should tell a teacher." Finn suggests.

"No." Sam says. "They won't do anything. We all know that."

"I have no problem decking some faces." Puck smirks.

"No fighting." Kurt states.

Puck growls. "Then how the hell are we supposed to protect you."

"Santana thinks that the whole bodyguard angle would be best." Kurt announces.

"Like following you to class and stuff?" Finn asks.

Sam smiles. "Sounds good. You two got three awesome bodyguards."

Puck nods and Finn smiles.

Kurt shakes his head. "They're after you too Sam. And maybe Brittany."

"What? I didn't hear that." Santana sounds worried.

"You said anyone that helps me. Brittany has been showing up a lot to help. I wouldn't want to forget her and then have something happen." Kurt whispers.

Santana leans back against the wall. She brings her hand to her mouth. Kurt pulls her into a hug.

"We got you guys. For now on." Puck whispers. "You're not leaving our sight. So listen up." He waits until Santana and Kurt look at him. "We're having a sleepweek at Kurt and Finn's since they're both already there. After school, we're going to your houses to get out stuff. WE'll stay at their place for the week. At least until Coach Sue gets back."

"You don't have to." Kurt whispers.

Puck places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I have a lot to make up for. Santana and Brittany are my girls. You're almost Finn's little brother, so now you're my litte brother. Sam is like the new brother. We're protecting you. So make sure you clean up your place and load up on food." Puck adds with a smile.

* * *

So what do you think? I think that it's about time we got some unity up in here. Even if it started because of something bad. So let me know if you think I'm keeping things interesting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt hesitantly took a step outside. He felt Puck and Finn behind him. Sam stood in front of him with Santana and Brittany on either side.

"Well, since we're doing this sleep over thing, whose vehicle?" Kurt asks.

"We'll take my car." Santana offers. "I can take it home tonight and we can use yours the rest of the week." Santana adds to Kurt.

Kurt nods.

"Let's go." Sam says as he turns to offer Kurt a smile.

Kurt lets out a deep breath as they venture in the parking lot. When the reach the dumpsters, they keep going. They each keep their eyes on the many bullies waiting.

Kurt looks away when Karofsky appears.

"Ignore him." Santana whispers as she takes Kurt's hand.

Brittany immediately takes his other.

Kurt smiles at each of the girls. "I so owe you each a make over."

Brittany lets go of his hand and claps. "Yay. I want to be a princess."

Kurt smirks. "Sure. I have a few tiara's that you can use."

Brittany happily takes his hand again.

They all let out a sigh of relief when they reach Santana's car. Kurt even chuckled when Puck sighed. Puck shot him a dark glare before grinning.

Santana and Finn take the front seats with Santana driving. The other four pile in the back. Kurt is squeezed in the middle with Brittany sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Dang Kurt. For a gay guy, you sure are getting up and close with Brittany." Puck teases.

Kurt smirks. "She needed a real man after you."

Finn and Sam share a laugh as Puck growls.

Brittany smiles and pats Puck's head. "It's okay Puck. I still love you anyways."

Puck smiles and smirks at Kurt. "See. The Puckasarous is still number one."

Kurt rolls his eyes and turns to Sam. "How are you feeling?"

Sam forces a smile. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be asking you that. So, how are you?"

Kurt shrugs. "I could be better. I will be better once Coach Sue returns."

Sam slides an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He hits Puck's shoulder before pulling back.

Puck tries to reach over, but Brittany tackles Puck. Kurt scoots closer to Sam, laughing.

"Hide my dolphins! Hide." Brittany yells as she tries to push Puck into the floorboard.

"Get him Brit." Santana cheers from the front.

Puck struggles against a surprisingly strong Brittany.

"Come on Brit. I just want to hit him once." Puck tells her nicely.

She shakes her head stubbornly. "No one hurts my dolphin."

Puck turns to Kurt. "Dolphin?"

"Umm Brit." Santana says from the front seat.

"I'm talking about the blonde one. Your dolphin is fine." Puck says as he tries to hit Sam.

"They're both dolphins." Brittany says with a straight face.

Kurt's mouth drops open. Finn and Puck look to Sam. Sam just looks confused.

"Why does she-"?

"Shh." Kurt cuts him off before focusing on Brittany. "Brittany. Sam _isn't_ a dolphin."

Brittany smiles. "Yes he is. I thought we already talked about this."

"You told her I was a dolphin?" Sam asks softly.

Kurt turns to Sam. "No. She has this idea that you might be like me. She asked me if you were at the sleep over."

Sam lets out a soft "Oh." And nods his head.

Kurt turns back to Brittany. "Sam's not a dolphin."

Brittany frowns and looks to Sam. "Are you sure?"

Sam nods slowly.

Brittany sighs and moves from Puck's lap to Kurt's. "Oh well. I'll just have to work harder on helping Kurt."

"Anyways." Puck says, breaking the tension. "I have unfinished business."

Puck leans up and playfully slaps Sam in the hair. Sam chuckles and leans across Kurt and Brittany and flicks Puck in the nose. Everyone shares a laugh.

* * *

Puck got one last flick on Sam before Kurt pushed him out of the car. Brittany slides out after him while Kurt slides out after Sam.

"Umm Kurt. Do you think your mom will mind all of us staying here?" Santana asks as they climb the porch.

Kurt nods and produces a key. "She'll be find. The more the merrier."

Finn rushes past Kurt once the paler boy opens the door. "I need to go clean my room real quick. Otherwise there will be no video games."

Kurt chuckles as he leads the rest downstairs. Brittany make herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'll never get over your awesome place Kurt." Puck says in awe as he flops down by on Kurt's bed.

Santana sits down politely on the edge of his bed.

Kurt shrugs as he tosses his bag into his closet. "What else do you expect from the fabulous Kurt Hummel"

Puck chuckles.

Sam grabs his begins to pick up his mess from around the couch.

Puck watches him closely. "Why is your stuff here?"

Sam glances nervously at Kurt.

"Umm . . ."

Puck laughs. "Alright Kurt. You finally got a boyfriend."

"No." Kurt says quickly.

Sam nods. "Yeah. I'm just staying here for a bit. My . . . umm . . . my families out of town. And Mrs. Hudson said I could stay here."

Puck nods sadly. "Sorry man. I was just hoping that little Kurt was finally getting a little something something."

Kurt chuckles. "Not until college."

Sam tosses his stuff into a pile next to the closet. "So . . . what first?"

* * *

A little bit short, but next chapter will be bonding time and planning. This story maybe has ten chapters left, give or take. Let me know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Machine guns?"

"No."

"Bottle Rockets."

Kurt groans. "Seriously?"

"It's a lot less dangerous than a machine gun."

"He's right you know." Finn agrees as he stuffs his face with chips.

Kurt smacks Finn upside the head, getting a satisfying yelp in return. "Do not encourage Puck Finnegan. We don't want to cause physical harm. Well . . . we don't want to." He adds when Puck smirks.

"Come on Kurt. We have to get down and dirty to beat them at their own game. Otherwise, it's pretty much free picking for the next week."  
Kurt hesitantly nods in agreement. "But we're more than likely going to get caught. You don't have the best record and if anything happens . . . it falls back on you. And I don't want that."

Puck scoffs. "Worry about yourself. The Puckster never gets caught."

"What about that smoke bomb?" Finn asks.

"And the destroyed Cheerio printer-"

"-rats in the hallway-"

"-locking Figgins in the closet-"

"Hey. That was a good one. And I wouldn't have gotten caught anyways." Puck defends himself.

Santana laughs. "Please. He saw you. You're not very sneaky."

Puck scoffs and turns his head.

"Anyways," Kurt stresses. "Can't we just . . . you know . . . stick together."

"I'm all for being a bodyguard, but I only have like . . . two classes with each of you." Finn tells Kurt.

Kurt groans.

"And everyone knows that I'm the number one stud, but . . . even I can't take on the entire football team. It's suicide." Puck admits. "Unless we get the rest of the club involved."

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "No way. I'm not putting anyone else in danger."

"Come on Kurt." Finn says between bites. "It's not like they're going to seriously hurt you. Just a shove or two. You're acting like it's World War 3."

Kurt glares at him.

Puck smacks Finn in the head while Kurt leaves them and marches upstairs.

"Come on Kurt."

"You idiot."

"What?"

"Tactless."

Kurt slams his bedroom door shut. He sits down in the kitchen.

_Stupid Finn. Why do you have to ruin everything?_

"Finns a big meany."

Kurt chuckles at the blondes words.

"Thank you Brittany."

She smiles as she sits next to him. "We'll protect you Kurtie. We all love you and wouldn't change a thing. Even Finn. He may say stupid things, but he's trying to do the best he can. He just doesn't understand. He's like a broken toy. Or my goldfish."

Kurt pulls her into a hug. "Thank you Brittany. You always know what to say."

Brittany happily hugs him back. "I know. I'm so smart."

Kurt chuckles as he pulls back from the hug. "Let's not worry about me right now. What about you? How are you Brittany?"

"Well . . . Lord Tubbington is working on his next book. He says I get to draw the pictures this time."

Kurt holds back a laugh. "That's great Brit. Now what about you and . . . Santana?"

Brittany laughs. "She totally wants to get back in my pants, but I won't let her."

"Why not?"

"Because she hurt you. And no one can hurt you."

Kurt takes her hand and squeezes it. "I know, but I think you should forgive her. She's been really great with trying to help me. She's trying really hard to be my friend."

Brittany bites her lip. "Maybe. But I want to talk to Lord Tubbington first. I have to make sure that he approves."

Kurt nods. "Come on then. Let's go back to our friends."

Brittany hops up from the chair and pulls his hand. "Come on. I want to get back in time to see Santana kill Finn."

Kurt chuckles as Brittany leads him down the stairs.

"Santana?"

Puck and Sam are struggling to pull Santana off of a shrieking Finn.

Kurt looks to Brittany. "How did we not hear this?"

Brittany shrugs. "Don't know. But lets watch. I think this is the good part."

Santana gets one arm loose from Puck and slaps Finn.

"Told you so." Brittany smirks.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he descends the rest of the staircase.

"Santana! Off!" Kurt demands.

Santana stops struggling. "Come on Kurt. This big idiot here just insulted you in like . . . the most horrible way possible, and you're just going to stand there."

"Nope. We're going to make him suffer, but in a different way."

Santana holds her hands up and backs away from Finn with a grin.

Finn turns to Kurt. "I'm sorry bro. I didn't mean to say anything wrong."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay . . . cool. And thanks for getting Santana off. She's kind of . . . " He trails off when Santana glares at him.

"So what are we doing?" Puck asks.

"Finn will be bait."

Finn gulps.

"What?"

"Just go with it." Sam snaps at Finn. "You owe him that much."

Finn reluctantly nods.

"Good."

"Bedtime!" Brittany yells.

"No. We haven't even played that much video games yet." Puck argues.

Santana slaps Puck on the shoulder. "Brit wants to go to be . . . so we go to bed."

Puck sighs. "Fine. So where am I sleeping.

* * *

So yeah. This chapter is short, but school is coming up next. And Burt will return soon. So let me know what you think? Please review and critique.


	24. Chapter 24

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Sammy." The voice whispers.

Sam groans.

"Come on Sammy."

"No." Sam groans.

Suddenly his vision is filled with a flash.

He opens his eyes and stares into the face of Brittany and her camera phone.

"Morning." She giggles.

"What are you doing Brittany?" Sam asks quietly.

"Getting picture of you and my dolphin."

"Me and . . . your dolphin. What?"

He looks away from Brittany and realizes that he's cuddling Kurt. "Oh God."

Brittany slaps his arm when he goes to move. "Don't move. You both look so peaceful."

Sam chuckles but unwraps himself from Kurt. He focuses on the room. Kurt was snuggling against Brittany's legs. Santana was curled up beside her. Finn was lying in the middle of the floor while Puck took the couch.

"Why's Finn on the floor?" Sam asks.

"Puck got tired of sleeping at the end of the bed, so he kicked Finn off and took the couch. Finn couldn't fit on the end of the bed." She explains.

Sam slowly nods before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks as he approaches the Latina sitting on his bed.

She looks up from her phone with a smile. "I have no idea what you mean?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You're grinning at your phone. And you still have no idea?"

Santana shrugs and gets out of the bed. "Let's just call it a back-up plan."

Kurt jumps back as she slams the bathroom door shut behind her. "What does that mean?"

He hears the shower turn on. He groans as he heads upstairs to join the others for breakfast.

"Does everyone know what to do?" Kurt asks as he fixes himself a bowl of cereal.

Puck nods from where he sits on the counter. "Not much for most of us to do."

Finn groans from the other end of the table. "I don't want to be bait. I already apologized for last night."

"I know." Kurt smirks.

Brittany pats his hand and smirks at Sam. "You'll have back-up in case everything gets to messy."

Sam nods. "As much as I hate it, Puck and I will help with the violence."

Puck laughs. "Hell yeah. I love me a good fight."

Kurt chuckles. "Well there may not be a fight. Santana's working on something. She keeps grinning at her phone."

"Porn?" Puck suggests.

"Lord Tubbington."

Kurt sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

They sit in the same seats as the day before. Brittany sits comfortably between Kurt's legs.

"You're enjoying this way to much." Kurt says to Brittany.

She smiles happily and leans back into his chest. "You're really soft and comfortable. And a great kisser. And soft hands. You're like the best boyfriend ever."

Puck and Sam snicker.

Kurt rolls his eyes at them. "Brittany, I'm not you're boyfriend."

"I know, but you're a boy and a friend, so for all intents and purposes, you are."

"For all intents and purposes . . . what?" Finn asks, a confused look on his face.

Brittany shrugs and snuggles close to Kurt.

"She's smart Finn." Kurt answers.

Santana nods. "And innocent. That's why people think wrong of her sometimes."

Finn still looks confused.

Come on Hudson. You of all people should know looks are deceiving." Puck yells.

Kurt nods. "For instance, Rachel. She looks like your average large-nosed, annoying, unfashionable Jewish girl with big hands, but deep down, she tens times worse. But deep down, she can also sing."

Finn glares at everyone as they all laugh.

Brittany takes a deep breath and turns to Kurt. "I have something to show you. It's important."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "What?"

She raises a finger to her lips. "Shh." She leans up to Kurt and whispers into his ear. "You can't tell Sammy or Puck. They'll be like, really, really mad."

Kurt nods.

Brittany pulls out her phone and flips through it. She shoves into his face. Kurt bites his lip to hold back a laugh. It's a picture of Sam cuddling against Kurt.

"That's my favorite." Brittany whispers with a grin. She leans to his ear. "Told you he's a dolphin."

" We don't know that."

Brittany shrugs and pushes Puck back as he tries to look at the phone.

"Come on Brit. I just want to see the picture. It might be funny." Puck whines.

"Oh it is, but they get funnier." Brittany says as she snatches the phone from Kurt.

She scrolls through the phone be thrusting it back at Kurt. This time, Kurt can't hold back a laugh. It's a picture of Puck snuggling against everyone's feet on the bed. Since Kurt was in the middle, Puck is holding tight onto his foot.

Kurt gives the phone back to Brittany before Puck can get it.

"What is it?" Puck asks.

Kurt barely glances at Puck before laughing again.

Puck's eyes narrow. "What is it?"

Kurt shakes his head and turns to Brittany. "Text both of those pictures to me. I'm keeping them for possible blackmail and further entertainment."

"Blackmail?" Puck asks.

"Shut up guys. We're here." Santana tells them from the front seat.

Kurt tenses as santana parks the car. Brittany starts rubbing his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Kurt." Sam pats him on the shoulder.

Kurt smiles at him before sliding out of the car. Sam throws an arm over Kurt's shoulder while Brittany takes Kurt's hand. Puck, Finn, and Santana walk in front of them, Finn leading.

"What do we have here boys?" Kurt flinches as soon as he hears that voice.

Kurt tightens his hold on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt shoots him an appreciative glance at Sam before focusing on Karofsky.

"Looks like we have a whole gang of fags and their beards. Dumpster now and a little bit of . . . ruffing up later." Karofsky smirks.

Finn's about to step up, but Santana places an arm in front of him. "You get off with a warning this time. Let me deal with Karofsky." She whispers to him.

"Santana." Kurt calls out, but she ignores him and steps in front of Karofsky.

"Do you really want to deal with me?" She hisses.

Karofsky scoffs. "You can go in the dumpster too. WE cleared it out for maximum damage."

Santana smiles sweetly. "Ladies." She calls out.

Karofsky and his goons are immediately surrounded by members of the Cheerios.

"What's going on?"

Santana ignores him and addresses his goons. "I heard, from a close source, that you all, were planning on taking care of Kurt and us. Well not anymore." She smirks at Karofsky. "This morning, I got permission from Coach Sue to utilize her Cheerios while she's gone." She focuses on the Cheerios. "Listen up. If you see any of these idiots picking on any of the kids from Glee Club, you contact me with a name. If I see you letting it happen, Coach said that you will have to do the death cheers." She smirks when a few Cheerios flinch. "So don't let it happen." She turns back to Karofsky. "Coach Sue said that if she sees any of your names come from one of her Cheerios mouths, then she will personally take care of you. Got it."

Santana smirks as she grabs Brittany's hand and leads them into the school. Puck smirks as he walks past them. Kurt sighs in relief.

Kurt pulls Santana into a hug once inside the school. "So that's what you were doing this morning?"

Santana smiles into his shoulder. "Just making sure you're protected.

Puck laughs as he flings his arm over Sam's shoulder. "Alright. This calls for a celebration."

* * *

So yay. Karofsky situation: solved. or is it? Mwah ha ha. Let me know what you think. I love reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"You don't have to be my bodyguard anymore."

Puck chuckles before tossing an arm around the smaller boys shoulders and leading him through the hallways.

"Think of it as . . . precautionary."

"Big word." Kurt teases.

Puck shrugs. "Some of the jocks aren't that smart and still might try something. So I'm here as a bonus to your day. A big bonus I might add." Puck winks at him.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls away from Puck to open his locker. "You know, one of these days, you're going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person and get raped or something."

"I can take 'em. I mean, have you seen my guns?" Puck pulls his shirt sleeves up his arms and flex.

Kurt ignores him and slams his locker shut. Puck throws his arm around Kurt's shoulder again.

"So for the next few days, you're my little project. A chance to be kinder to the world." Puck explains.

"Great." Kurt replies sarcastically. "What did I do to deserve this honor?"

They step into the choir room. "Seriously. Can't I get you to find someone else?"

"No can do." Puck answers as they sit down in the empty room. "Santana's orders."

Kurt lets out a groan. "Come on. Can't I get Sam or something. We're at least friends."

Puck frowns. "Kurt. Do you think that I would spend the night at any guys house. Or . . . get stuck in the back of the car with one. Or put my arm on you. I'm trying to be a friend. I thought that we were becoming . . . closer." Puck gulps and stands up. "I guess I was wrong."

"Puck." Kurt calls out as Puck starts walking away. "I'm . . . I'm sorry." Puck turns to look at him. "Sam's just the first guy that hasn't been nervous around me. I'm more comfortable around him, but . . . I do want to try . . . with you. I need new guy friends."Kurt admits.

Puck's frown turns into a huge smile. He runs up to Kurt and pulls the smaller boy into a hug. Kurt lets out a squeak before relaxing into the hug.

"I got a new friend." Puck smiles. "I got a new friend. Can you guess who it is?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls back from the hug. "You're worse than a kid in a candy store."

Puck ignores him and pulls Kurt into their seats. He drags an arm over Kurt's shoulders again.

"You're stuck with me now. Now we have to get you to come to guys night instead of girls night."

"But I like-"

"You'll enjoy guys night. Video games and food. Pranking Finn and more food. For me. Please" Puck puts into his puppy dog eyes and best pout.

Kurt laughs at before nodding. "Alright. Alright I'll go."

"Yay." Puck smiles.

Kurt rolls his eyes as the room starts filling up. Sam smiles and takes a seat next to him. Kurt watches Mercedes sit by Tina. Santana takes a seat behind Kurt.

"Everything go okay today?" Finn asks as he approaches the boys.

Kurt nods. "Puck has been my bodyguard for the last few classes."

Puck smirks. "I do my best."

Finn smiles and sits down by his next friend. Kurt's lap is suddenly filled by Brittany.

"Hello."

"Hey Kurtie. How are you doing today?" She asks with a smile.

"Great." Kurt answers.

Brittany smiles before turning to Sam. "And how are you today Sammy?"

"I'm great Brittany." Sam answers as he leans up to kiss Brittany on the cheek. "And how are you?"

"Great. I had a sucker earlier."

"That's great." Sam smiles. "And I forgot to ask you earlier, but how is Lord Tubbington?"

Brittany scrambles off of Kurt's lap and onto Sam's lap. "He asks about you? Always the same question though."

Kurt and Sam cock their heads.

"What is that Brit?" Sam asks.

"He keeps asking about when you're going to be a dolphin. He's really curious." Brittany says with a straight face.

Kurt chuckles. "Brit-"

Sam holds a hand up. He smirks at Kurt before leaning up to whisper in Brittany's ear.

Kurt looks at Puck. He looks as confused as Kurt does. Kurt arches an eyebrow as he looks back at Sam and Brittany.

Brittany's smile is wide as Sam pulls back. She places a finger to her mouth.

"Shh." She hops off Sam's lap and goes to sit by Santana behind them.

"What was that?" Kurt asks curiously. "What did you tell her?"

Sam smirks. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kurt raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as Mr. Shue walks in.

"Alright guys . . ." Kurt slowly drifts out of focus.

He feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Santana leaning towards him.

"Was Puck good to you today?" She asks quietly.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Yes. He's been with me since lunch. A little annoying, but it's okay. Finn's worse." He chuckles when Santana nods in agreement. "He even invited me to guys night."

Santana smiles. "Good. I was hoping he would. I guess you proved that you're good enough to hang with the guys."

Kurt nods before turning to face his teacher.

* * *

So what do you think? There will be a guys night soon. Lots of broments. And what do you think Sam told Brittany? I decided to add some new mystery. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a long review and criticize everything.


	26. Chapter 26

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Hey daddy." Kurt whispers as he pulls his father into a hug.

Burt squeezes his boy tight before letting him go. He settles comfortably back into his hospital bed.

"Hey bud. How are you doing?" He asks.

Kurt takes his dads hand. "Good. Brittany told the glee club about you feeling better. So they all came over and celebrated. Now I finally have a good reason to clean the place up before you come home."

Burt chuckles. "Just stay out of my room. I can't find anything unless it's disorganized."

"Then I'll find it for you." Kurt insists with a small smile.

Burt squeezes Kurt's hand. "Now how are you holding up in school? Is everyone treating you okay?"

"Yeah. Some of the guys have been watching to make sure. They've started this whole . . . bodyguard business." Kurt adds with a smile. "Just to be sure. And you know what . . . they've asked me to join guys night."

Burt gives his son a genuine smile. "That's great. I've always told you that you've needed more guy friends. So when is guys night?"

"Tonight actually. But I think I'm going to stay here with you instead. Keep you company and-"

"No Kurt. You're going. Spend some time with your friends. We'll have plenty of time when I get home." Burt insists.

Kurt's face becomes business. "And when will that be?"

Burt chuckles at his sons face. "At least by Monday. Wednesday at the latest."

Kurt nods and lets out a breath. "Good."

"So . . . is Finn going to be at this . . . guys night?" Burt asks.

Kurt chuckles dryly. "You don't have to have him watch over me. I'm a big boy."

"I know Kurt. I just worry about you sometimes."

Kurt squeezes his dad's hand in appreciation. "I know dad. And yes, Finn will be there. So will Sam and Puck. And the rest of the glee guys. I'll be fine."

His dad struggles to hold back a smirk. "So Sam . . . you two have become . . . close. Yeah?"

The nervousness in his father's voice flies over Kurt's head. "Yeah. He's like my best friend now. It's kind of nice to have some guy friends. Puck is becoming a close second."

"That's good. I'm proud of you son. You're stepping out of your little bubble of girls and letting the guys in. I told you it would happen before college." His dad smirks.

Kurt grins. "I know. I know. But college was a safety net. I mean come on dad, did you ever think Puck would be a friend?"

Burt lets out a breath. "No, not really. I still didn't trust him for the longest time. Even when Carole vouched for him. But I see that he's becoming a better guy. And for him being a bully to now being your friend, I think that that's a huge accomplishment."

Kurt smiles. "Things are changing. Getting better even. First you . . . now the guys at school. It's becoming a better year already."  
Burt smiles and holds up his arms. "Come here." Kurt smiles before letting his dad envelope him in his arms. "I love you son. You're becoming the man that your mother and I've always wanted."

Kurt smiles into his dad's hold. "I love you too."

glee glee glee glee

"Hey Sam." Kurt calls out as he hangs up his coat.

"In here." Sam calls out.

Kurt curiously steps into the kitchen. His nose is immediately hit with a variety of smells. He watches as Sam dances around the kitchen, cooking various things. Kurt walks over to a plastic bowl and pops the lid open.

"Cookies?" Kurt looks up to Sam.

Sam nods before turning away from the counter. "Puck wanted some deserts for tonight. So I offered to make some cookies. I got about ten dozen done."

Kurt's jaw drops. "One hundred and twenty. You've made over a hundred cookies?"

Sam nods and smirks. "Peanut butter and chocolate chip."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "Impressive Mr. Evans. Very impressive."

Sam bows and pretends to flick an imaginary top hat. "And that's not all."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot higher. "There's more."

Sam nods as he opens the lid to a pot on the stove. "I wanted to surprise you for when you got home." Kurt walks over to the stove. "I decided that I'd cook you dinner to keep you relaxed. So I made spaghetti."

Kurt looks up from the pot and stares into the blondes eyes. "Sam . . ." He can only smile. "You . . . you didn't have to."

"I know." Sam steps closer to Kurt. "I wanted to. You've given me a place to stay for a bit . . . you've been a friend and you're under stress. You deserve a break and a chance to dine on some fine food." He smirks.

Kurt pulls Sam into a hug. "Thank you." He whispers.

Sam smiles as they pull back from each other. Sam picks up a fork from the counter and dips it into the pot. He gets a few noodles onto the fork and slowly rotates it. He holds the fork out to Kurt when the noodles are securely wrapped around the fork.

"Wanna make sure it's done?"

Kurt smiles as he leans up and wraps his mouth around the held out fork. He slowly pulls back, bringing the noodles with him.

Sam raises an eyebrow while Kurt chews.

Kurt swallows before smiling. "It's really good. Thank you Chef Evans."

Sam smirks. "It's actually Doctor Professor Mister Master Chef Evans." Kurt lets out a chuckle. "But you can just call me Sam."

"Sam it is then." Kurt agrees.

Sam slowly turns back to the pot. "Why don't you set the table? I'm going to add the sauce and take out the last batch of cookies before we eat."

"Sure."

_Maybe things really are getting better._

* * *

So what do you think? The next chapter will include their dinner and guys night. There will be an unexpected secret or two revealed. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a long review for me. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Sam focuses on Kurt as the pale boy brings the noodle and sauce covered fork to his mouth. Kurt hesitantly opens his mouth and sticks the fork in. After a second, he pulls out an empty fork and replaces it on his plate.

Kurt lets out a soft moan as he feels the food attack his taste buds.

"That good huh?" Sam asks with an amused grin.

Kurt shudders before nodding. He quickly swallows the finished product of food. "Best. Spaghetti. Ever."

"Good.' Sam whispers as he starts on his own spaghetti.

With every mouthful that Kurt takes, he makes a small moan.

Sam's eyes keep fluttering. "So . . . I was thinking . . . that since tomorrow's the weekend, we could get out of town. Go see a show or something?"

Kurt stopped eating and let the current noodles fall out of his mouth. "What?"

Sam chuckles at Kurt's gaping mouth. "I just wanted to see if you wanted a weekend away from everything. The worries of your dad. Karofsky. Just an escape for a few days. Just you . . and me. Hanging out." Sam bites his lip nervously. "Unless you want to go with someone else."

"No." Kurt reaches out and takes Sam's hand. "I'd like to go with you, it's just that . . . I don't have any money."

"I do."

"I don't want to burden you."

"You want."

Kurt sighs. "I'd feel bad if I didn't at least help pay."

"It's already paid for."

"What?" Kurt's jaw drops.

Sam blushes. "Yeah. All you have to do is agree to go."

Kurt's eyes narrow. "How did you pay for it?"

Sam gulps. "How about I tell you when the weekend is over?"

Kurt's eye twitches before he nods. "Fine. So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Kurt lets out a gasp. "That soon, but I hardly have enough time to pack."

Sam chuckles. "Don't worry Kurt. We'll have fun tonight. And we'll get back early enough for you to pack. Then we'll leave around nine-ish. Gives us two hours to get there." He places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Calm down. I have this all planned out."

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. "Good." He looks up at Sam. "Thank you for this by the way. I haven't had a vacation in a while."

Sam's smile falters slightly. "I know."

Kurt jumps when someone pounds on the front door.

Sam chuckles at Kurt before going to answer.

_Calm down. We're just friends. Only friends._

"Is that spaghetti dude? You gotta let me have some." Puck tells Sam as he marches into the kitchen.

Puck flops down in the seat next to Kurt and starts picking through the smaller boys food.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asks as he moves his plate away.

Puck yanks the plate forward. "Helping you finish up faster so we can get out of here." Puck picks up a noodle with his fingers and eats it with a moan. He looks to Sam. "This is awesome dude."

"Thanks." Sam mutters.

Kurt frowns at Puck. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Puck says as he continues to eat. "I'm taking you guys back to my place since you don't know where I live. And Sammy boy here promised cookies. Finn was getting whiny about how hungry he is. So I came over here early to get you two."

He picks up Kurt's now empty plate and places it in the sink. He goes around and picks up the containers of cookies before looking back to Sam and Kurt. "Ready?"

Kurt glares at him before standing. "Let me get my coat."

* * *

"Cookies!"

Kurt holds the plastic boxes away at arms length as Finn ambushes him. Finn barely gives him a look over before returning to Artie and Mike.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Kurt asks as he looks to Puck.

Puck chuckles. "He's already eaten through two pizza's and my bag of cheetos. I just don't know where it goes."

Sam snorts as he walks past Kurt and flops down next to the boys.

"You okay?" Puck asks quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks quickly.

Puck rolls his eyes before dragging a reluctant Kurt to the kitchen.

"Spill." Puck demand as he forces Kurt to sit down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt insists.

Puck sighs before sitting down next to Kurt. "I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

Kurt sighs. "We're new friends. I don't want to say the wrong thing and lose you."

"You won't. I told you Kurt . . . I'm going to be your friend. And you can talk to me about anything." Puck takes a breath. "Even boys. If you want to."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Puck slowly nods. "It's not my cup of tea, but if it's what you want, then I have no objections. Now spill."

Kurt slowly smiles at his new friend before biting his lip. "I . . . kind of . . . like someone."

Puck smirks. "All right Kurtie. Who's the lucky guy?"

Kurt holds his hand up with his pinky extended. "Pinky promise."

Puck rolls his eyes before linking his own pinky with Kurt's.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "I like . . . Sam."

Puck grins. "I knew it."

"What?"

"I can totally see it. You guys have a stronger bond than most best friends. It's between that and boyfriends. And you're always happier when he's around." Puck explains.

Kurt blushes. "Is it that obvious?"

"No." Puck shrugs. "I've started paying attention more."

Kurt nods. "Thanks."

"I'm always here if you want to talk, but for now . . . I'm helping you get your man."

Before Kurt can say anything, Puck grabs his wrist and pulls him into the living room. Puck pushes Kurt to sit down right by Sam. Puck squeezes his way between Kurt and Finn, forcing the pale boy to sit closer to Sam. Puck smirks at Kurt before taking the controller from Finn.

* * *

So I decided to just have one broment. With Puck. It's mainly because even though I'm a guy, I know nothing about video games and I didn't want to try and make up gamer talk, or have the boys teach Kurt how to play. It would have come out awkward. So only one secret was revealed. I may have a few more over the next few chapters. So please leave me a long review and criticize everything.


	28. Chapter 28

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt starts to twist in his seat after the first hour in the car.

He turns to Sam and pouts. "When are we going to get there?"

Sam chuckles as he clenches the steering wheel. "We're almost there."

"How long?" Kurt whines again.

Sam lets one hand go and points out the front windshield at the fast approaching city. "It depends on traffic."

Kurt stares at the city. "Columbus. You brought us here?"

Sam shrugs. "They have nice hotels and enough entertaining stuff to do to keep you entertained. What more do you want from a city?"

Kurt's mouth drops as they enter the city. "I assumed some place smaller. Cheaper." He breaks his eyes away from the city and focuses on Sam. "Are you sure we can afford this?"

Sam smirks at Kurt. "I told you not to worry about it. We have enough money to satisfy any need that may arise while we're here." He reaches over to take Kurt's hand and squeezes it. "Don't worry about it."

Kurt gulps, but nods nonetheless.

Sam chuckles. "Come on. Loosen up a bit. We're here."

Kurt looks out the window at the tall hotel. He gulps. "This is ours."

"Yep." Sam smirks as he parks the car in front of the hotel.

They are immediately surrounded by the staff. Kurt and Sam's luggage are taken from them as Sam hands the keys over to the bellboy. Sam tosses an arm over Kurt's shoulder as they walk into the hotel.

"Is this good enough for you?" Sam whispers into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's mouth open and closes as he takes in the elegant lobby. His eyes break from the grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling and focus on the mural painted on the ceiling.

"It's beautiful." Kurt smiles as his eyes leave the ceiling and his eyes take in the room.

He immediately go the grand piano directly under the chandelier. He turns to Sam and lets out a small giggle.

"Come on." Sam smiles as he directs Kurt to the main counter. "Reservation for Evans."

The receptionist smiles and hands over two room keys. "Enjoy your stay."

Sam took from the keys from her and led Kurt to the elevators.

Kurt sighs happily before looking up to Sam. "So what are we doing tonight?"

Sam waits for the doors to open on their floor before answering. "We're going to see a show."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "A show?"

They reach their door and Sam opens it. "Yep."

Kurt stops at the doorway. "What show?"

Sam smirks at him. "Just a local production of Wicked."

Kurt's hand rush to his face in shock.

* * *

Kurt pulled Sam into yet another hug. "That was incredible!" He squeals.

Sam chuckles as he opens the doors to the restaurant.

"Thank you Sam." Kurt said again once following Sam inside. "It's more than I could have hoped for."

Sam blushes. "I try my best. But we still have dinner so the fun's not over yet. And then onto the rest of the weekend."

Kurt nods before they are taken to their seats and order their food.

"This place is really fancy."

Sam lets out a breath. "Yeah, but it's worth it. It's four-star. Good food and service."

Kurt waits for the waitress to leave them before taking his first bite.

He moans at the taste. "This is . . . delicious. Beyond that. There are no words."

Sam chuckles nervously and mumbles. "Only the best for the best."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Sam clears his throat. "I just said that you deserved the best." He answers clearly.

Kurt stops mid-bite. He lowers his fork back to his plate.

"What . . ." He takes a breath. "What are we . . . what are you doing?"

"Sam bites his lip. "What do you mean?"

Kurt lets out a breath and clasps his hands together and places them on the table. "This. Wicked. The motel. This whole weekend. I've never had a friend that would do this or pay for all of this. So again . . . what is this? What are you doing?"

Sam takes a deep breath. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

The question shocks Kurt, but he answers anyway. "No."

_Why would he ask that? Unless . . . _

"Sam . . ." Kurt bites his lip. "Is this . . . is this a . . . a date?"

Sam shrugs and looks down at the table. "Do you want it to be?" He whispers.

_No. Sam's straight. He's a friend. I've already gotten used to this._

"Why did you bring me here?" Kurt asks quietly. "Why are you being over-friendly?"

"I wanted to know you." Sam looks up at him. "I wanted to get to know more about you. Spend time with you . . . just you and me." Sam reaches across the table and places one big had over Kurt's clasped hands. "I want you to give me a shot."

Kurt's mouth opens and closes.

_Please don't do this._

Kurt looks at Sam with pleading eyes. "At what?"

Sam offers him a comforting smile. "I want to date you. I want to be with you. As your boyfriend."

Kurt pulls his hands back from Sam. "No." He whispers.

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why not?" Sam asks softly.

"Because you're not gay." Kurt says through his teeth. "You're not."

"I'm curious."

"And I'm not an experiment."

"I know." Sam leans forward. "I've been talking to Brittany . . . about how I feel.I do know that I'm definitely not straight. And I know that I like you. Now I don't know if it's all guys . . . or just you. But I know that I really . . . I really do like you. And I want a chance."

"No."

"And I know you like me too."

Kurt tenses. "I don't."

"Brittany told me. That was the final push I needed to . . . at least try something with you." Sam explains.

"I . . ." He raises his watery eyes to meet Sam's pleading gaze. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Kurt rushes to get up, but Sam grabs his wrist. "Please Kurt. I want to be with you. Kurt . . . will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt pulls his wrist out of Sam's hold. "No." His shaky voice whispers.

Kurt bites his lip and turns from Sam. He ignores his calls as he leaves the restaurant.

Kurt pulls out his cell-phone as soon as he's walked a few minutes down the sidewalk.

"Puck . . . yeah, it's Kurt . . . I need you to come get me . . ."

* * *

So, a cliffhanger of sorts. Now this may be rushed, but Sam and Brittany have been talking behind the scenes. So tell me what you think of the new developments. Please review and criticize everything that I write with long reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt tosses his room key on Sam's bed. He gives the room one last look before dragging his luggage out into the hallway.

"You doing okay?" Puck asks as they approach the elevator.

Kurt shrugs. "I just want to get out of here."

"Maybe you should to talk to him and-"

"No." Kurt steps out of the elevator. "We already talked and I can't do it anymore."

"You left the restaurant over an hour ago. Has he came back to the room? Do you even know where he is? " Puck asks as they step out of the hotel.

"I'm assuming he's staying away. I don't want to talk to him." Kurt settles into Puck's passenger seat.

Puck sighs before tossing Kurt's luggage into the bed of the truck. He hops into the drivers seat.

"You need to talk to him Kurt."

Kurt turns to Puck and glares. "If you're going to be my friend, then you need to learn when to drop a subject."

Puck slams his hands on the steering wheel as he pulls onto the main road. "Damn it Kurt. That's not what friends do. Friends help each other through everything whether you want them to or not."

"Not with this. I don't want to talk about."

Puck glances at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. "What did he do to you?" He asks softly.

"Just something that I hope he forgets." Kurt whispers.

Puck bites his lip.

* * *

"Wake up." Puck whispers.

Kurt rolls over in the bed and looks up at Puck. "Why?"

"You need some food." Puck answers.

Kurt slowly sits up in Puck's bed. "But it's a Sunday. A day for sleeping in."

Puck chuckles. "I know, but you need to get up."

Kurt yawns and scoots to the edge of the bed. "Sorry for kicking you out of your bed last night."

Puck shrugs it off. "It's fine. You needed the sleep. But since my ma and sister were gone, I got to sleep on ma's bed. It's quite comfortable."

Kurt chuckles as he slides his pants on over his briefs. He looks up at Puck.

"Seriously. Thank you."

Puck shrugs. Kurt ignores him and pulls the tan boy into a hug. Puck relaxes into the hold after a second.

"Friends take care of friends. No matter how girly they look." He adds with a grin.

Kurt smacks him playfully on the arm. "How about you treat me like you would your little sister? That means I get hugs whenever I want and your still friendly."

Puck nods. "Deal."

Kurt slides on his shirt and walks to the door. "That also means you make me breakfast."

He hears Puck laugh loudly as he walks across the hall to the bathroom. He takes one look in the mirror and cringes at his puffy face.

"Oh well." He mutters under his breath.

He washes his face quickly before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stops when he sees Puck talking to a familiar blonde.

"Brittany?"

Brittany smiles at him and pulls him into a hug. "Hey Kurtie."

"Hey Brit." Kurt pats her once on the back before pulling away from her embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Puck called me."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Puck. "And why did he do this?"

Puck sighs. "Sam has been calling and texting me all morning." Kurt groans. "And then Brittany texted me. Apparently, Sam has no idea where you are. He's been calling everyone to find out."

Kurt flops down in a chair and lets out a frustrated sigh. "I guess I should have told him that you were picking me up."

"Don't worry. I already told him you were here."

"You did what?" Kurt yells.

"I had to tell him so he could call everyone off the hunt. And besides, I told him not to come here." Puck defends himself.

Kurt growls. "Fine. As long as he stays away, I'm good."

"You need to talk to him." Puck insists.

"No. You don't even know what it was about."

"No. I don't, but I know that not talking about it is ruining your friendship."

"I'm fine." Kurt argues.

"No you're not." Brittany cuts in. "I've been talking to Sammy. He told me what happened last night."

"What did happen?" Puck asks.

"He-"

Kurt cuts her off. "Sam asked me out."

Puck grins. "That's great. Right?" He adds when Kurt frowns.

"No. He's just asking me because he's curious. I don't want to be someone's experiment." Kurt snaps.

"But Kurtie, Sammy's not like that. He really cares for you. I helped him talk about his feelings." Brittany smiles.

"Then you should know that he only likes me. As a friend. And I don't know why he thinks there is more."

"Kurt." Brittany leans over and places a hand on top of his. "The other day in glee, do you know what Sam told me?"

"What?"

"He does like you. He's just not good at expressing feelings. That's why we planned this weekend for you."

"You planned this? Why Brittany? You just made everything worse. Why couldn't you just let us be friends?" Kurt cries out.

"Because he makes you happy. You deserve someone like him." Brittany answers.

Kurt pulls his hand away from hers. "I was happy being friends. I can't be someone's boyfriend. Not here. Not now." Kurt runs his hands through his hair. "Jesus Brittany. You ruined everything."

"Hey." Puck places himself between Kurt and Brittany. "It's not her fault."

"Is it yours too? Did you help ruin my life?" Kurt snaps.

"I had no idea about any of this until you called me, but that doesn't give you a right to yell at your friends for trying to make you happy." Puck's eyebrows narrow in concern. "Now she's sorry that this didn't turn out right, but you even told me you liked Sam. I would have gone through with this if I knew that Sam liked you back."

Kurt's glare softens. He slowly looks to Brittany. He mutters a soft, "Sorry." Before running out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

* * *

"Get out."

"Please Noah. I don't-"

"Kurt. We have school tomorrow. You're going to have to face him sooner or later." Puck argues.

Kurt looks out the car window and at his house. "I don't think I can do it."

"Then do it for your dad. He'd want you to talk this out. He'd also want you to be safe at home." Puck explains.

"I'm safe at your house."

"Kurt. Just go inside. Do your moisturizing things-"

"Routine"

"- and ignore Sam if you have to. But get up and go in."

Kurt turns to look at Puck. "Why do you want me to go home so bad?"

Puck suppresses a smile. "Just go inside."

"Will you pick me up tomorrow? I don't want to ride with him." Kurt mutters.

Puck nods and reaches over and pushes the passenger door open. "See you then."

Kurt sighs before sliding out of the vehicle. He waves to Puck before slowly walking up to his house. He opens the door and walks in.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Dad?"

"Hey bud."

Kurt smiles and runs over to his dad and pulls him into a hug. Burt hugs him back before settling into the couch.

"What are you doing home?"

"The doctors released me yesterday."

"But why didn't I-"

"It was supposed to be the surprise at the end of your getaway weekend." Burt explains.

"Getaway weekend? The one with Sam. Wait a second . . . did you set that up?" Kurt asks.

"Sure did. After you left the other day. I called Sam up and asked if he would take you away for the weekend. He agreed easily. SO I gave him the money to take you out. You were supposed to come home tonight so I could surprise you." Burt smiles.

Kurt smiles too. "Wow dad. Thank you."

"Your welcome son, except . . . everything didn't go according to plan." Kurt shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Sam told me you left yesterday."

Kurt bites his lip. "Just . . . stuff."

"Stuff?" He dad asks, suspicion in his voice. "Alright then. Why don't you get to bed We can spend more time together tomorrow."

Kurt stands up slowly. "Actually dad, would you mind if I slept in here for the night. I don't want to wake Sam up."

His dad studies him. He slowly nods and Kurt lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ta da. What do you think? Is this drama or what? Please let me know what you think with an extremely long review critiquing every single thing I write.


	30. Chapter 30

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"Sam."

Groan.

"Sammy."  
"No."

"Samuel Evans."

Sam lazily lifts a hand and waves the voice to go away.

"Get your butt up Blondie."

"Blondie?" Sam sits up on the couch. "Seriously Kurt? You have to resort to that name."

"Sorry bud, but this isn't Kurt."

Sam looks up at the voice. Burt is standing halfway down the staircase.

"Mr. Hummel. Did Kurt ever come home?" Sam asks nervously.

Burt sighs. "He did."

Sam looks to Kurt's empty bed.

"He slept upstairs last night." Burt tells Sam with a sad voice.

Sam turns to Burt with a sad look. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise return home."

Burt waves him off. "I told Kurt about it last night. But he won't tell me what happened. Will you?"

Sam bites his lip. He shakes his head slowly.

Burt sighs in understanding. "Whatever it is between you two, fix it."

Sam slowly nods as he gets up to dress. Burt returns back upstairs to leave Sam in peace.

Sam stands in front of Kurt's open closet.

_He's different. He's not a girl. He's a great friend. Loyal. And that's all I want in a relationship. He has to know that I'm not experimenting._

Sam gets dressed and runs upstairs. He opens the front door and stops. Kurt's car is sitting in the driveway. He walks into the living room with a confused look.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He already left." Burt answers from his chair. "He called Puck to come and pick him up."

"Oh." Sam frowns. "Do you think I can use his car to get to school?"

Burt laughs. "Probably not. He made sure that he had the only pair of keys to his car. And he never goes anywhere without them."

Sam's frown deepens. "I guess I'll get a ride from someone else." Sam turns to leave the room, but Burt grabs his wrist.

"You told me once . . . that you loved my boy. Is that still true?" Burt asks softly.

Sam shakes his head. "I don't love Kurt." He turns to face Burt. "I'm in love with Kurt."

Burt takes a step back. "Is that why he's being weird?"

Sam nods. "I want to date him, but he thinks I'm experimenting."

"Are you?"

"Never." Sam answers immediately.

"Don't give up on him then." Burt warns him.

Sam nods before leaving the room, pulling out his phone as he does.

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Santana." Sam says as he opens his car door. He looks up at the ditsy blonde sitting on his lap. "We're at school Brittany. Time to get off."

Brittany groans, but slides off his lap. "But it's fun riding you." Santana and Sam exchange amused looks. "Oh well. You have Kurtie to ride you now." Sam forces a smile as he slams his door shut.

Santana shoots him a sympathetic glance as Brittany and her take each of his hands.

Sam looks around the parking lot looking for Kurt. Or Puck.

"They're already inside." Sam looks to Santana. "Puck texted me to let me know that Kurt's inside and that Karofsky didn't get him."

Sam stops for a second. "I totally forgot about Karofsky."

Santana pulls Sam back into the walk. "Don't worry about him now. We're keeping Kurt safe."

Sam could only nod as they stepped into the school.

"No Puck. I don't want to see him." Sam looks up as the high voice hits him.

Puck leans down by Kurt. "Santana threatened my manhood if you weren't here. My _manhood_ . . . Kurt. The Puckzilla. I can't live without my baby."

Kurt snorts. "Fine." He looks up at the trio. His eyes avert Sam.

"Talk this out." Santana demands looking between Kurt and Sam.

Kurt yanks his arm out of Puck's hold. "There's nothing to talk about."

He turns to walk away, but Brittany grabs onto his arm. "Let go!" Kurt yells.

Brittany jumps back in surprise, her eyes immediately filling with tears. Kurt looks apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Brittany. I thought you were-"

"You don't get to yell at my girl." Santana steps between Brittany and Kurt. "She's done nothing, but try and help you."

"San." Puck warns as he steps up next to Kurt. "He apologized. Now back off."

Santana's glare switches to Puck. "And you. You're at as much fault in this whole thing. Why didn't you make Kurt stay with Sam?"

"He wanted to leave. Otherwise he would have started walking." Puck defends himself and Kurt.

Santana turns back to Kurt. "Talk to him."

"No." Kurt whispers.

"Please Kurt." Sam stares longingly at Kurt. "I just want to talk."

Kurt looks at Sam for the first time in days. His eyes tear up. "I can't."

He turns and runs away before anyone can respond.

"Why isn't Kurt happy now that Coach is back? Karofsky will leave him alone." Brittany tells them.

Santana wraps her arm around Brittany's waist. "This isn't about that sweetie."

"Go talk to him." Puck says quietly to the girls. "He needs your straight-forward attitude now." Puck adds as he walks past them.

"And what will you be doing?" Santana asks.

Puck walks over to Sam and throws an arm around the blonde boys shoulder. "I'm helping another friend."

Sam leans into Puck's hold. "Thanks man."

"No problem. You're good for Kurt. They just need to get him to see it." Puck looks up at the girls. "Get all the help you can get. I've done my part all weekend."

Santana nods before linking pinkies with Brittany, and together, they set off down the hallway after Kurt.

* * *

So what do you think. Things are starting to get dramatic between the two, but things are coming to a close. Within the next five chapters I think. So will they get together, will they not? Let me know what you think. I love reviews.


	31. Chapter 31

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana yells as soon as she spots Kurt sitting in a corner under the staircase.

Kurt ignores the girl. Brittany goes to Kurt and sits down beside him. Kurt leans his head onto her shoulder.

"What's wrong Kurtie?" Brittany asks quietly as she runs her hands through Kurt's soft hair.

Kurt shakes his head. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You get your butt up and-"

"Santana." Brittany cuts her off. "He isn't like you or me. He's never been in a relationship. And-" She looks back to Kurt. "He's already broken from this school. He can't risk being broken anymore."

Santana slowly kneels down in front of Kurt. "Is this true Kurt?" She asks quietly.

Kurt squeezes his eyes, a few tears escape, and nods. "Sam's just wanting to experiment and . . . I don't want to be that. I can't go through that."

"Honey." Santana sits down in front of Kurt and takes his hand. "How do you know? From what I've seen, Sam is really into you. Heck, he turned me down." She adds with a smile.

Kurt lets out a dry chuckle. "Maybe he just has good taste.

"Yeah, maybe." Santana agrees doubtfully. "But what if that's not it? He's been your best friend and cares for you more than I've ever seen two boys before. That's not very straight."

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "I just don't want him to decide that's he straight once we do anything remotely gay. I don't want my first kiss to make him decide that he's straight."

Santana squeezes his hand. "Kurt . . . I'm going to support you in any way that I can." Kurt looks up at her. "Now as much as I think you guys would be good together, I'm not going to force you into something you wouldn't want. And I know that Brit feels the same way."

"Yep. If you don't want Sammy, you can always come back to me." Brittany adds.

Kurt cracks a smile and laughs. "Thank you . . . both of you. You're great friends." He sighs. "I just need some time to think."

* * *

Sam looked for Kurt once he and Puck walked into the cafeteria.

"He's on his way. Santana texted me." Puck tells the blonde as he steers them towards the glee table.

Sam lets out a shaky breath. "Should I be nervous?"

Puck chuckles. "No. You just need to give Kurt a little time."

Sam groans and lets his head fall to the table with a thud. "I don't want to ruin or friendship because I did something stupid."

"Stupid?" Puck grabs Sam by the hair and pulls his head up.

"Ow Puck, man. The hair." Sam cries out.

Puck lets go. "It wasn't a stupid idea. If I was Kurt in this situation, I'd be all up on you." Sam blushes. "I'm serious. You took him to his favorite musical after getting him a nice hotel room. Then you take him out for a fancy dinner. You planned for Kurt to have a great weekend. And to top it all off, you talked to his dad about it and planned for him to be the icing on the cake. It's like . . . the ultimate date, or weekend getaway that anyone could ask for."

Sam smiles. "Thanks Puck. I surprisingly feel better."

Puck smirks. "That's right. The Puckosaurus has done it again."

Sam chuckles and playfully punches Puck in the arm. He then freezes as he spots Kurt walking in, hand-in-hand with Santana and Brittany.

"Calm down dude. They're just being his friend." Puck tells him softly.

"I know it's just . . . I want to be the one to be there for him. If someone else hurt him, I'd be the one to comfort him. Except this time, I'm the one that hurt him." He looks up at Puck with teary eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Aww, come on man." Puck looks around uncomfortably. "Am I supposed to treat gay guys the same way I do with girls?"

"I think you're supposed to prepare them-"

"I mean emotionally." Puck says annoyed. He sighs before tossing his arm around Sam. "You tell anyone about this and you're dead." The tan boy threatens.

Sam nods and leans into Puck's touch. He sits back up immediately when the glee table gets another sitter. And another. The table is suddenly full.

"Calm down."Puck whispers as Kurt takes a seat on the other end.

Santana and Brittany take their seats next to him. Mercedes sits by Brittany. Everyone else is oblivious to the tension.

Sam lifts his gaze to meet Kurt's. He shoots the frowning boy a small smile. Kurt nods back before turning to face Santana.

"That's it." Sam mutters as he grabs Puck's shirt and pulls him up from the table with him.

"What are you doing?" Puck asks as he's dragged along.

"I need you to help me. I'm going to sing for him."

So first off, I lied in the previous chapter. It won't be five chapters left. There will only be one or two chapters after this one. It depends where I want to split it. If it is two, they will come out one at a time over the next two days. So what do you think of this chapter. Is the drama clear for you?

* * *

Can you see where each character is coming from. And just so you know, this story will end with a cliffhanger. You will have to wait for . . . a sequel. That's right. A sequel. But know this, the sequel will have a different feel. This story is about coming together. From being nothing, to being friends, and to possibly more depending on the last chapter. So are you ready for this to be over, do you have any guesses about what's going to happen? Let me know. And please don't hate me for the next few chapters.


	32. Chapter 32

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** Up to Season 2, Episode 3 "Grilled Cheesus"

**Summary: **Kurt finds out his dad is in the hospital and runs. Runs until he meets Sam.

**Pairings: **Sam/Kurt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To start off the final chapter, I would like to show dedication to certain people.**

Master Gaga

ToniBalogna978

JasonDragon64

Moon-9215

Jheyna Aj Jax

Purplehonor

And any other Reviewer

_**So now onto the final chapter of Benefits of a Tragedy.**_

**Benefits of a Tragedy**

Kurt looks up as Puck enters the choir room alone.

He cocks his head to the side. "I thought you'd be with . . . Sam."

"Nah." Puck sits down next to Kurt. "He had a few things he wanted to do by himself."

Kurt nods slowly before turning to Puck. "I'm sorry for ditching you this morning."

Puck waves him off. "It's fine. Plus, Sam needed a friend to. And I don't mind switching off."

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

Puck playfully punches Kurt in the arm. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Kurt agrees. "But you say some two-sided things all the time. It's hard not to take some of them perverted."

Puck rolls his eyes. "So how are you doing? I haven't really had another chance to talk to you today."

Kurt shrugs. "I've been with Brittany and Santana for the most part and they've been . . . talking and persuading. The usual."

Puck sighs. "Well, I'm with you for whatever you decide." Puck reaches out and places a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're my bro now. So whatever you say, goes."

Kurt smiles at Puck. "Thanks."

They settle into a comfortable silence while the rest of New Directions file into the choir room. Santana takes a seat beside him while Brittany sits comfortably on her lap. Sam is noticeably missing.

"Where's Sa-"

"Alright guys." Mr Shue starts as he walks in with frowning Sam. "Sam has come to me and he'd like to share a song with you guys. So lets give it up for Sam."

Mr. Shue steps to the side and Sam takes to the center of the room.

"So guys, recently I have finally admitted to myself that I have feelings for someone." His gaze lingers on Kurt before looking elsewhere. "Now this person thinks that I am playing with their feelings, but right now, I want to let them know that I'm not."

Sam picks up his guitar and faces the room.

The band slowly picks up with the piano and drums.

Sam smiles as he looks at Kurt.

_You know I never want to let you down_

_It cuts me up to see you sad_

_And I wish that I could undo what I've done_

_Give back the faith in me you had_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

Sam makes his way to stand in front of Kurt.

_You know I love you more than anyone_

_But I get a little wrapped up in myself_

_But you know I never want to do you wrong_

_Bring into question what we have_

He kneels in front of Kurt.

_Oh yeah_

_I know I let you down_

_I know I let you down_

_But you're giving me a chance_

The band stops playing. Sam sets his guitar on the ground and takes Kurt's hand. The room claps to create the beat.

_Oh yeah_

_I know I let you down_

_I know I let you down_

_But you're giving me a chance _

He picks up his guitar and walks back to the center of the room as Brad plays the piano throughout the rest. Sam places his guitar back in the case and is standing back up by the time the piano stops.

"Thank you." Sam mutters before leaving the room.

Kurt starts to get up to go after the blonde, but Mr. Shue cuts him off.

"Sam has informed me that he had to leave once he sang his song. So guys, time to rehearse." Mr. Shue claps his hands.

Kurt turns to glare at Puck. "Did you know that he was singing to me?"

Puck shrugs. "I think everyone knows now."

Kurt spins in his chair. No one is paying attention to him.

Kurt turns back and glares at Puck. "Who all knows about . . . whatever it is . . . between Sam and I?"

Puck bites and his lip and thinks for a second. "You, me . . . Santana, Brittany and Sam . . . and your dad."

Kurt groans. "We might as well tell the rest of the glee club."

"Uh-uh." Santana says from his left. "You need to figure what's going on between you and Sam first before you bring even more drama into this club."

* * *

Kurt marches into his house. Before he can go down to his room and Sam, his dad calls out for him. Kurt scoffs before walking into the living room and sitting down by his dad.

"What?"

Burt raises an eyebrow at his son. "Sam told me about this weekend." Kurt tenses. "He wants to date you. Now I want to know is why don't you."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up. "You actually want me to date someone. A guy."

Burt chuckles and nods. "He's a good kid. He's helped you through the past few weeks and I see you smile when he's around." Burt leans forward and places his hand on Kurt. "And that boy . . . that boy cried his heart out this morning. This isn't no experiment for him. He loves you. And I know you love him. Now that love may not last forever, but it's enough for now."

Kurt smiles at his dad. "I know. It's taken a lot . . . and I mean a lot of my friends to bang it into my head. I guess I didn't want my hopes to end when he discovers that he's straight." He squeezes Burt;s hand. "But I know that I have a chance. And that's all that matters. A chance at happiness . . . right?"

Burt nods. "Go talk to my possible-future-son-in-law." He smiles.

Kurt pulls his dad in for a quick hug. "Thank you."

Burt waves his son off. Kurt skips out of the room and runs into the basement.

"Sam." Kurt calls out as he steps into his room.

His empty room. The blonde is nowhere to be seen. Kurt scratches his head before running back upstairs to his dad.

"Have you seen Sam, dad?" Kurt asks.

Burt nods. "He came back a while ago. I thought he was still here."

"Evidently not." Kurt mutters as he leaves the room.

"Wait Kurt." Burt calls out.

Kurt sticks his head back in the room. "Yes?"

"I forgot. He said he was going back home." Burt tells his son.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You couldn't have told me this five minutes ago. Come on old man, I have a love life to start." Kurt smiles as he races out of the door. He pulls his phone out and texts Sam.

** Meet me at the place where I lost all hope before I met you.**

* * *

Kurt parks his car at the fork. He sighs before stepping out of his car and into the graveyard. He sets of quickly down the path.

_Please be here._

Kurt takes a deep breath before stepping under the huge willow tree. He stops and stares at his mothers grave.

"The last time I was here, I thought my whole world was ending." He whispers as his fingertips ghost along the headstone. "But it's gotten so much better."

"How so?"

Kurt turns around at the voice.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Dad says you're . . . back at your home now?"

Sam nods. "My dad's back. He picked me up from school. We stopped at your place to get my stuff."

Kurt gulps. "That's good. Everyone needs their dad."

Sam smiles. "What are we doing here Kurt?"

Kurt shrugs and grins. "We started our friendship here. I just thought of how . . . poetic it would be if we start our relationship here as well."

Sam's face lights up. "Seriously?"

Kurt nods. "I know that I'm on my way to loving you. And I also know that after our time together, with the the help of our friends, that . . . this is real. It's not an experiment."

Sam takes a step closer. He reaches out and cups Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt Hummel . . . will you be my boyfriend?" Sam mutters.

Kurt takes a step closer, Sam's hand still cupping his face. "Yes Sam Evans."

Sam steps forward, letting his lips hang over Kurt's. "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt's eyes flutter as Sam's warm breath washes over his face. "Yes." He whispers.

Sam brings his other hand to cup Kurt's other cheek and pulls him into a kiss.

It's soft . . . slow . . . gentle.

Sam smiles as he slowly pulls back. "Thank you." He whispers against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiles back.

"What the hell is this?"

Kurt and Sam break apart. An elder blonde man is standing at the edge of the willow tree. He looks like an older version of . . .

"Dad?" Sam gulps. "What are you doing here?"

"You a fag now? Is that it?" The man demands.

Kurt and Sam flinch. "Yes." Sam answers nervously. "But we prefer the term gay."

"Is this why you haven't been home? You've been staying with that Queer?"

"Don't talk about him like that." Sam growls.

Kurt can only glance between the two.

"You're mother would be ashamed of you." Sam's dad yells.

Sam takes a step back, pulling Kurt with him. "No-"

"She would." His dad continues. "Filthy scum."

"Stop it." Sam whispers.

"You want me to stop. Fine. You're gone." The man yells.

"What?"

"I want you out of my house you filthy fag. I don't want to see your face again." Sam's dad spits before walking away, not before glaring at Kurt.

Sam's mouth opens and closes. Tears stream down his face.

"Sam . . ." Kurt has no words.

Sam drops to the ground. Kurt follows him and wraps his arms around the sobbing boy.

"Shh Sam." Kurt soothes. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't. I don't have anymore family." Sam cries.

"Yes you do. You have me." Kurt whispers into the blonde hair.

_I will help you Sam. Just like you've helped me._

* * *

The end. So what do you think. Didn't expect that huh? Sure they got to be together, but at this price. Harsh? But don't worry. This story was about Sam helping Kurt while his dad was in the hospital. This portion of the journey is over, but will continue in a sequel. So please, let me know what you think. Rant, yell, praise, criticize and review for me.


End file.
